Stained
by BonneNuit
Summary: Alternate Universe. In a supernatural world so focused on social class, a few souls dare to break away from stereotypes and labels. Ichigoxmale-harem StarkxIchigo GrimmjowxIchigo ShirosakixIchigo KenpachixIchigo
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Ichigoxseme harem GrimmjowxIchigo StarkxIchigo ShirosakixIchigo KenpachixIchigo Although Ichigo is physically the bottom, don't expect him to be a pushover or a weakling.**

**Summary: Alternate Universe. In a supernatural world so focused on social class, a few souls dare to break away from stereotypes and labels. Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, smut, cursing, violence, minor character death. **

**Social Classes**: _Perfects_- beings of no notable blemishes, disfigurement, or weakness. They are powerful both magically and physically and their powers are centered on the creation of life.

_Imperfects_- supposedly defective, faulty and incomplete versions of Prefects. While they may have magical and physical power, something is wrong with them to make them 'imperfect.'

_Humans_- Beings without magic. Not a lower life form, considered to be middle class.

_Mongrels_- Perfect-Nocuous hybrid. While they may not be treated as badly as a pure blooded Nocuous, they are still avoided in fear. Their skills and weaknesses may vary.

_Nocuous-_ Their presence and very self are considered to be morally harmful and corrupting. Even Nocuous who attempt to do good deeds are shunned. They have similar powers to Perfects but Nocuous' powers are centered on the destruction of life.

**On Genetics: If a human and a Perfect or a human and a Nocuous have a child, then the child would either be a Perfect or a Nocuous. However the Perfect and Nocuous gene is co-dominant, so a child between them would produce a Mongrel.**

Isclaimerday: Iway oday otnay ownway Eachblay orway akemay anyway oneymay

offway ofway isthay orystay.

For those who don't know Pig Latin, here is the disclaimer: I do not own bleach or make any money off of this story.

Stained: Chapter 1

"Every act of creation is first of all an act of destruction." Pablo Picasso

When Ichigo was nine years old, he was Perfect. He was beautiful, happy, in love with life and living. But as abruptly as a tea cup shattering on the floor, his legs were knocked from underneath him and everything he thought he knew changed.

"Give me your money, bitch!" The man waved his gun at Masaki who stood protectively in front of her son. With his sharp eyes, Ichigo could see the dark aura surrounding the man and knew he was Nocuous.

He whimpered and buried his face in his mother's skirt to try and get rid of the oily, slippery feeling he got from the man.

"Please, this is all I have!" Masaki threw her purse at the man who caught it and then narrowed his eyes at Ichigo. There was no mistaking the soft glow that surrounded him that was strong enough to even envelope his mother.

"Tch, fucking Perfects. You think you're better then everybody else!" The man screamed and pulled back the hammer of the gun and his finger tightened around the trigger. "Well you can die just as easily as the rest of us!"

Masaki shoved Ichigo away and the shot pinging in the alley, the silencer blocking out most of the noise. Blood darkened Masaki's crisp white blouse and she staggered back, falling against the wall. She looked over at Ichigo who was staring at her in horror.

"_Run…" _She mouthed and then another shot sounded and blood began to spread steadily underneath her as Ichigo could no longer discern her face from her skull and brain. He screamed; his eyes wide and his mouth even wider.

"Shut up you, fucking brat!" The gun leveled at Ichigo and the man smirked. "Your kind deserves what's coming to you."

He fired again.

Ichigo may have been a young Perfect, but he still had some of the abilities. He forced his head back as the bullet meant for his brain propelled forward, but he wasn't fast enough. It was just a scratch, but on such a delicate part of his body, it was scarring.

Ichigo shrieked in pain and clutched at his eye and face which was gushing blood. He fell back as he screamed and screamed. There was so much pain, too much of it.

"Fast little fucker." A boot came out of nowhere and kicked Ichigo in the side, breaking his ribs unremorsefully and Ichigo coughed blood. The strength of a Nocuous was not something to be laughed at. "You die here."

"Father…" Ichigo whimpered and curled in on himself.

"Hah! Your father can't hear you, you dumb little shit. No one is coming to save you."

The Nocuous raised his gun for the third time.

_Crunch. _

200 pounds of hard muscle and raging power crushed the Nocuous against the wall and instantly pulverized him.

"Daddy…" Ichigo whimpered again and shrieked as his father scooped him into his arms.

"Sh-sh, Ichigo, you're okay now." The normally easy going man sounded panicked as he smoothed his hand over Ichigo's face and pried his hand away to look at the damage. It felt like his ribs were broken too.

"Mommy!" Ichigo cried and clung to his father who turned to look at his wife's lifeless form.

Isshin said nothing and instead stood carefully with the precious bundle in his arms. It wasn't wise to teleport kids when they were as young as Ichigo, but Isshin had to take the chance. Without another glance at Masaki's body he teleported to Ryuken Ishida's hospital where he knew his son would get the best care.

…

Ryuken put Ichigo under immediately and went into surgery to see if they could salvage his eye at all. Then he called Urahara to see to Masaki. He didn't want to leave her to the rats.

After what seemed like forever, Ryuken exited the surgery room within the ER and made his way over to Isshin. Isshin leapt to his feet and rushed over, his face tense with anxiety.

"How is he?"

Ryuken gave Isshin a long look and then patted his pockets. He glared at the no smoking sign and motioned for Isshin to follow him. On the hospital roof, Ryuken pulled out a cigarette and curled his hands around the end to protect it from the wind as he lit it.

"I don't know how to tell you this Isshin."

Isshin stiffened. "What's wrong with my boy?" His voice quivered on the edge of hysteria.

"He hasn't come into his full powers yet, has he?"

"He's only nine, Ryuken." Ishida said. His voice wasn't exasperated or impatient, just very tired.

"Then his healing powers aren't fully functional."

"Even I can't heal a fatal wound." Isshin said slowly and wondered where Ryuken was going with this and what was so important that he didn't say outright.

"He won't be able to see out of his left eye."

Isshin nodded, he expected that.

Ryuken took another long drag. "When he comes into his powers, he won't be able to heal it."

Isshin took the cigarette from Ryuken and inhaled before rubbing his eyes. "Where are you going with this?"

"Your son is going to be an Imperfect."

Isshin winced. "No, that's not…"

"He can't see out of one eye and he's going to be heavily scarred. There's no getting out of this, Isshin."

Isshin rested his head against the wall and slid down it until he was sprawled on the ground. Ryuken carefully sat next to him.

"I don't care if he's a Perfect or Imperfect."

"I know, but others will. They were willing to let the fact that his mother was human go because the Perfect side of him was dominant, but such an obvious flaw will make him the object or ridicule and pain. Even more so then that orange hair of his."

"He can go to a public school."

"An Imperfect amongst the humans? He will still be isolated and alone. You know that a Perfect needs to be carefully watched and taken care of during the delicate stage of maturity. He won't be happy or healthy."

Isshin closed his eyes. "I don't need to deal with this right now. Masaki is…"

His closed eyes clenched even tighter shut as he fought off tears. No, he wouldn't think about that. He had to be strong for Ichigo and his sisters. He had to be there for them.

"Can I see Ichigo now?"

"He won't be awake for awhile now and you need to let your daughters now what's happened."

Isshin grimaced and ran his hand through his hair. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

Isshin stood and continued to ignore the pain and grief inside of him. He could push it aside for forever if it would hold his family together.

…

Perfects have been called many things throughout the ages, Gods, angels, nymphs, stars. In a world filled with darkness and despair their beautiful, perfect faces and their beautiful, perfect bodies were a beacon of light. Even the rudest, bitchiest person was considered Perfect if they carried the right genetics.

Faster, stronger, smarter, more beautiful than any other being in the world. They were most recognizable by the shine that seems to surround them, a white aura that one can only see but cannot touch.

With the light, also comes the dark. It is unknown which of them first came into being, but it was the Nocuous that was labeled as the opposites of the Perfects. The bad ones, the broken, the inferior creatures that _must _be that way because they are the Nocuous. Even the sweetest, most charming person was considered Nocuous if they carried the wrong genetics.

The Nocuous were the dregs of society. Perfects and humans alike looked down at them for being inferior despite they fact they also had superior strength and intelligence like the Perfects.

Mongrels were only a step above Nocuous. They were mixed. Mutts. Hybrids. The product of a union between a Perfect and a Nocuous. In most cases the Nocuous was convicted of raping the Perfect whether the Perfect claimed they were raped or not.

So many were forced to adhere to their social class. To be Perfect and only Perfect. To be Nocuous and only Nocuous. Mingling outside their social class was looked down upon even to members of their own class. If by chance a Nocuous escaped prosecution for impregnating a Perfect, then other Nocuous would do what the Prefects couldn't.

Despite the rigid and snobbish society there was doubt, in all the classes, over whether this was right. Those with the independence to stand alone forged their own path and did not settle with what fate gave them.

…

"Look at the Imperfect!"

Ichigo ignored the whispers around him from the Perfects. In this small private school for Perfects, not much was kept hidden and rumors ran rampant. Ichigo was used to it. It had been a few years since the accident and he had gotten very used to not caring. At one point, he might have been an extrovert amongst the students, but now he preferred time by himself, away from the shiny people around him.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned to look at one of the few Perfects that he was able to call his friend. Rukia Kuchiki was everything a Perfect could wish to be, but she wasn't as uptight and prissy about her heritage as most of them were. This was odd considered her older brother was the snobbiest, uptight prick he had ever had the misfortune to meet.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo answered almost apathetically as he waited for her to catch up.

"You're so stand-offish." Rukia commented with a frown and fell into step beside Ichigo on his blind side. He only allowed her to do that because that meant the other Perfects were less likely to attack him from that side.

Ichigo ignored the way shoulders slammed into his own and tried to throw him off balance, but a tall senior stepped in front of him, forcing Ichigo to stop. Ichigo glanced up and mentally sighed in exasperation as he saw Renji Abarai.

"Are you bothering Rukia again?"

"Leave him alone, Renji." Rukia commanded sharply but Renji wasn't in a mood to back down.

"I don't understand why the director would let an Imperfect like you even be around Perfects." Renji stepped forward; forcing Ichigo to back up until his back hit the lockers. Other Perfects began to join him now, glaring at Ichigo hatefully.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as his single good one took careful note of their position and stances. Renji brought his fist forward to punch Ichigo, but Ichigo was already moving. The lockers crunched as Renji's fist slammed into them and he tried to recover to hit Ichigo but the Imperfect was too fast for him.

In a blur of motion he punched Renji in the stomach hard enough to send him flying into the opposite wall were he staggered and gasped for breath. The other Perfects went down just as easily. None of them were a match for Ichigo who had been forced to fight for most of his life because of the discrimination he faced.

In under a minute all the perfects that attacked Ichigo were unconscious on the ground and there were several holes in the wall as well as the lockers.

Ichigo heard a soft gasp and looked over to see Rukia covering her mouth with her hands and staring at him in horror. He allowed himself to feel the soft pain of regret for the lost friendship before the principal entered the scene.

"Kurosaki!!!" He pointed his stubby, thick finger at Ichigo who let his head roll back at the thought of more trouble. Yuzu was going to be so disappointed.

**LINE**

**Renji got pwned! As the voters for the original poll might have already guessed, Renji had the lowest number of votes so he got his ass kicked first. **

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Anon Replies- BlackSenbonzakura2: Yes, it is rare, but there are people who are immune to Ichigo's loveliness =D

**Setting- this is a complete AU, so it is not set in Japan or the Bleach world. While the country that they live in uses Japanese names, its culture isn't necessarily going to be the same.**

**This chapter was beta'd by WarriorNun, who is very awesome.**

Stained: Chapter 2

"Ah!? Brother got into another fight?"

Ichigo shrugged and tried to avoid Yuzu's large, glistening eyes.

"It's not like he can help it." Karin muttered.

"Yes, but if he keeps doing this then-"

"I'm having you transferred to another school." The three kids turned to look at their father who was acting surprisingly serious.

"Goat-face?" Ichigo questioned in confusion. Isshin tried to prevent Ichigo going to another school in the past because his high school had he best education money could buy.

"A public high school."

Ichigo winced and flopped onto the couch. He didn't want to go to a public high school. With humans, and Mongrels, and…other Imperfects. He didn't mind the other Imperfects but the others made him tense and anxious.

"Dad…"

"Listen son, I know that it's hard for you to fit in, but at this school you could be near others like you."

"You mean other Imperfects." Ichigo felt his gut twist at the look on Yuzu and Karin's faces. He was an Imperfect in a family of Perfects and it made him feel so alone.

Isshin frowned. "I mean others that don't fit in."

"Right…" Ichigo snorted and Isshin kicked him in the jaw, sending both Ichigo and the couch skidding across the floor a few feet.

"Yes, you're Imperfect. But there's nothing you can do to change that so just accept it and make the best of it." Isshin glowered at his son who rubbed his jaw that had already begun to bruise and then heal itself. The ache quickly disappeared and Ichigo stood.

"Fine."

Ichigo went upstairs and flopped onto his bed where he covered his eyes with his arm. At least this way it was like he wasn't different at all. He was just a teen with his eye closed, not an Imperfect with an unseeing eye.

…

Ichigo stared at his new high school. Karakura High. He already didn't like it. But Ichigo didn't like much of anything anyways so he shrugged it off and began walking up to the front entrance.

It was strange to have so many different people around him. He was used to Perfects who always held themselves upright and proper, as though there were invisible strings above their heads guiding them through equally Perfect motions. But here they slouched, and laughed loudly and smiled at their friends.

"Yo! Are you new or something?"

Ichigo turned to look at the person addressing him and had to fight not to gape at the teen. He was maybe half a foot taller then Ichigo, but his black Mohawk with red tips made him seem even taller. His grey eyes danced with amusement as he caught Ichigo's gaping look before he could cover it.

"Thought so…" The teen said with a laugh. "I'm Kawaguchi Ryuu."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo said with a nod and tried to discretely discern what exactly Ryuu was. Ryuu seemed to notice and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"You can't tell?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned a little red as he realized he was caught looking for his aura.

"I'm a mongrel. My dad was a Perfect and my mom was a Nocuous."

Ichigo wanted to ask about him using the past tensed, but his own mother was a sore subject so he didn't.

"Do you mind showing me to the office, Kawaguchi?" Ichigo asked a little uncertainly, wondering exactly why a Mongrel was being friendly with him to begin with.

"Call me Ryuu and I might."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Ryuu's broad grin, but nodded his acquiesce. "Ryuu."

"That wasn't so hard, was it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo said nothing and simply stared at him.

"You're no fun." Ryuu nudged him slightly with his elbow as he fell into step with Ichigo as they walked to the front entrance. "So, why are you here so late in the school year?"

"I had problems with fights in my old school."

"Ah, the others didn't like someone as high as you in their school?"

"Er, no, opposite actually."

Ryuu glanced at him inquisitively and Ichigo reluctantly went on.

"I was in a private school for Prefects."

"Oh, so they thought you were the scum of the earth?"

"Something like that."

"Right…" Ichigo shifted uncomfortably at all the looks he was getting and was very grateful that Ryuu seemed to love attention enough to draw it away from Ichigo.

"Yo, Mrs. B!" Ryuu exclaimed loudly and waved at the secretary behind the front desk.

"There's no need to yell, Kawaguchi." A slightly older woman with hair put up in a bun said in exasperation and looked at Ichigo curiously. "Is there something you needed, dear?"

"Er, I'm new here and…"

"Oh, yes." She turned away and grabbed a folder she had sitting at her personal desk and shifted through a few papers before producing one that had Ichigo's name on it. "Kawaguchi can show you around, he has most of the same classes."

Ichigo glanced at Ryuu from the corner of his good eye and scowled as he smiled broadly. "Come on, Ichigo, you don't want to be late your first day."

Ryuu grabbed Ichigo's arm and tugged him to get him moving. Mrs. B gave Ichigo a sympathetic and partially amused glanced before returning to her work.

Ichigo looked at his schedule which consisted mostly of the higher level senior classes he would be taking. His dad wanted him to have a full schedule even though he only needed a few more credits to graduate, and therefore he was stuck in some classes like English 4 even though he had no desire to learn more about the language.

"I'm not in two of your classes, but I think some of my other friends might be…but you don't have them today anyways, so who cares."

"Can I have my schedule back now?"

"Oh, right." He started to hand it back, and then yanked it away again. "We should find your locker first though. Thankfully senior lockers are all together so it's not like we have to run around even more."

Ichigo sighed as he was led around yet again by the way too exuberant Mongrel who seemed to not care at all about the looks he was receiving from Imperfects, humans and Mongrels alike. His observation though made him slightly curious and he took a second look at all of the people that hadn't gone to class yet.

"Are there any Nocuous here?" Ichigo asked Ryuu as they got to the senior locker bank and found Ichigo's locker.

"There's a few…but you don't really see them around much."

Ichigo yanked his schedule from Ryuu's hand so he would stop trying to put the combination and did it himself.

"Why not?"

"Weeeeell…"

Ichigo gave him an irritated look and Ryuu continued.

"Even though this is a mixed school, the Nocuous don't really fit in because they make a lot of the students here nervous."

Ichigo could understand that feeling. He hadn't met very many Nocuous but one meeting was stuck in the front of his mind that he could never quite get rid of.

"They're not all bad, you know." Ichigo looked up to see Ryuu studying him closely. "One of my friends is a Nocuous, and he's not so bad."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ryuu looked like he wanted to say something else, but the bell rang and interrupted them.

"Fuck, we're going to be late!"

He took off running and Ichigo was forced to run after him. Ichigo was fast, but he still didn't know his way around the school so he had to wait for Ryuu to show him the classroom. The final bell rung just as Ryuu and Ichigo burst through the door. A slim man with white hair looked at them in amusement while the class snickered.

"You must be the transfer student."

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo tried to remember the name on his schedule, but he had barely gotten to see it thanks to Ryuu.

"I'm Professor Ukitake, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Ichigo didn't really want to, but he knew it was expected of him so he turned to face the class. He could see Ryuu in the back row grinning up at him as he whispered something to the blue haired man sitting next to him. Ichigo instantly recognized the other teen as a mongrel this time and tried not to appear uncomfortable as he spoke.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I don't really care if you like me, but if you start something, I'm going to hit back."

Professor Ukitake frowned at Ichigo but didn't comment. "Er, okay, you can take the free seat in front of Jeagerjaques."

Ichigo didn't know who 'Jeagerjaques' was, but he did see the free seat in front of the blue haired man Ryuu had been talking to so he walked there. As he got closer he saw a student with pure white hair and very pale skin slumped over his desk which was next to Ichigo's.

Ichigo could feel the dark aura around him and instantly knew that he was a Nocuous, but he tried not to let it bother him as he slid in his own seat. The Nocuous that killed his mother was dead and he couldn't put any blame on anybody but himself.

"Aren't you a pretty Imperfect." mocked the man behind him. Ichigo turned and glared at Jeagerjaques who grinned broadly. "I'm Jeagerjaques."

"I figured."

Ichigo turned back around to face the front and tried not to shiver as the desk behind him creaked as Jeagerjaques leaned forward. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Grimmjow purred into his ear, his breath tickling Ichigo's ear slightly. Ichigo rubbed that ear with his shoulder and ignored him.

Grimmjow chuckled and leaned back. "The little scar on your face must be the only thing imperfect about you." He continued to speak despite Professor Ukitake teaching the class, albeit softly.

"Shut up already, Grimmjow." Ryuu kicked at Grimmjow's chair but Grimmjow wasn't deterred.

"I would love to see how Perfect the rest of you is."

Without looking back, Ichigo reached behind him in a flash and slammed Grimmjow's head against his desk. A resounding crack echoed in the class and Grimmjow cursed, drawing everyone else's attention. Ichigo pretended to be just as confused and curious as the rest of them and didn't notice the pale Nocuous beside him waking up and lifting his head.

"Try to be quiet, Jeagerjaques." Ukitake continues on without any concern for Grimmjow who was bleeding slightly from his head. But to his credit, Grimmjow was already healing and was now glaring at Ichigo heatedly.

"You little bitch."

"Keep it up, Jeagerjaques and I'll show you exactly why I had to transfer here." Ichigo turned back around and froze slightly as he noticed the black and gold eyes fixated upon him.

The Nocuous sitting next to him didn't seem deterred and continued to stare at Ichigo. He had an angular face that was what girls considered 'handsome' despite the unnatural eyes which would stand out across a room. His expression didn't give anything away but his eyes flickered over Ichigo's scar before he leaned down and laid his head on his arms while he still looked at Ichigo.

"Shirosaki!" Ryuu hissed and poked him in the back but Shirosaki didn't even acknowledge him. Ichigo tried to keep his attention on Professor Ukitake but that proved impossible as Shirosaki's gaze burned holes through him.

"Taikei Shirosaki."

It took Ichigo a moment to realize that it was the Nocuous who had spoken. He looked over cautiously and saw that Shirosaki was sitting up now and looking at him expectantly.

"What?"

"M'name, it's Taikei Shirosaki."

"It's nice to meet you?" Ichigo said it more like a question and Shirosaki grin.

"It's not very often yah see Imperfects as Perfect as yah around here." Shirosaki mused without bother to keep his voice down.

"Well it's not very often I see Nocuous either." Ichigo shot back, but Shirosaki merely smirked and slumped forward on his desk.

"Wake me when the bell rings."

"Whatever." Grimmjow grumbled and propped his feet up on the bar of Ichigo's chair.

Ichigo ignored him yet again and tried to concentrate on the lecture and not the strange feeling he got around Shirosaki. He expected to feel dirty around the Nocuous, but he was surprised to find that while Shirosaki felt dark, it seemed natural like nighttime rather then something that was bad.

Life really was going to be different for him at Karakura High.

**LINE**

**While this is going to be an Ichigoxseme-harem, Ichigo is not going to fall for all the semes all at once, but will gradually come into his feelings as they will for him. To clarify, Ichigo will end up with all four of them, not just one of them.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon replies: **Kahlem- The reason I use 'Taikei' for Shirosaki's last name is because 'Shirosaki Hichigo' is too close to 'Kurosaki Ichigo' and would seem weird in real life… I'll be calling him Shirosaki, Taikei is just a formality.

Blacksebonzakura2: Don't cry! I will definitely continue this story.

**Beta'd by the wonderful Warrior Nun. **

Stained: Chapter 3

Ryuu was in all of Ichigo's classes for the day, as were (unfortunately) Grimmjow and Shirosaki. Grimmjow seemed to really enjoy pestering Ichigo while Shirosaki kept himself contained with long stares. Ichigo wondered if he had done something to offend the Nocuous, or perhaps just being Imperfect was enough of a reason.

In his third class for the day he had physical training, not to be confused with the physical education that the humans got. The teacher, Yammy, pushed their bodies past their limits just to see how much it would take before any of them got exhausted.

Another Imperfect in the class was a very tall, muscular man with long dark hair that was name Kenpachi Zaraki. There was one long scar that ran from his forehead to his chin on the left side of his face, but he didn't seem to be blind out of that eye which made Ichigo slightly envious.

Ichigo could see that he was dismissed at first as anyone important and Kenpachi instead started to size up Grimmjow as competition. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth until he was set with Kenpachi as one of the competitors in a match for speed. For beings of their physical duress it was a contest to see who could run around the track the faster. A hundred laps, which was a sprint for them.

Kenpachi snorted as he took in Ichigo petite frame and lingered on his long legs. Ichigo scowled and shifted into the starting position.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"I don't do weaklings." Kenpachi said in a gruff voice.

"Neither do I. Pussy."

There was a moment where Ichigo could see the startled look in Kenpachi's eye and then Yammy screamed at them to go.

It wasn't even a race. Ichigo literally did laps around the others and even Kenpachi once, leaving whistling air in his wake. He ran past the finish line and skidded to a halt before sending a smug look in Kenpachi's direction.

Kenpachi grinned broadly at him as he finished and ignored everybody else as he stared at Ichigo who had his arms crossed over his chest. "Maybe you aren't so weak."

"Too bad, I don't have the ability to say that about you yet." Ichigo brushed past him and walked over to Ryuu who was whistling and cat calling.

"You know he's staring at your ass."

"Tch." Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see that yes, Kenpachi did seem more concerned about looking at Ichigo's ass then anything else. "He's a dick."

"Of course he's a dick, he's Imperfect." Grimmjow commented from where he was laying on the ground.

"Do you have something against Imperfects?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat beside Ryuu and watched as Kenpachi sparred with another Imperfect and easily kicked his ass.

"Just arrogant little bitches like you."

"Go fuck yourself."

Ryuu snickered and made no effort to stop either of them from fighting. "It looks like Shirosaki skipped again."

"Probably didn't want to get caught ogling the Imperfect again."

"Oi, I have a name, mutt." Ichigo said distastefully.

"Right, sorry. He didn't want to get caught ogling the Strawberry."

"That's not what my name means!!!"

"I'm not skipping and I wasn't ogling him."

Ichigo recognized the scratchy, almost watery voice and glanced down to realize that Shirosaki was actually underneath the bleachers.

"What are you doing underneath there?" Ryuu peaked in between the seats curiously and stared at Shirosaki who was lying down. "It's probably never been cleaned."

"I've seen worse."

"You're a fucking idiot." Ichigo mumbled and leaned back, intending to ignore Shirosaki's presence. He let out a yelp of surprise as Shirosaki suddenly appeared in front of him. He had a second to think about how fast he must be when his chin was gripped and Shirosaki yanked his head up so they were staring eye to eye.

"Don't call me that."

Ichigo was tempted to nod and agree to anything Shirosaki said, especially with the deadly black aura he was giving off, but instead he scowled and knocked the hand away.

"Idiot."

An enraged look flared in Shirosaki's eyes and he snarled as he grabbed the front of Ichigo's shirts and yanked him onto his feet.

"Heh, calm down, Shirosaki." Ryuu had an awkward and obviously forced smile on his face as he gripped one of Shirosaki's arms. "He didn't mean it."

"Oh?" Shirosaki increased the dark power surrounding him and Ichigo released his own. Shirosaki's expression faltered for a moment as the dazzling light surrounded Ichigo, and Ichigo would have said that it was in pleasure if he didn't know any better.

Shirosaki let go of Ichigo slowly but didn't break eye contact until Ryuu nudged his shoulder again.

"You guys are so hot tempered." Ryuu muttered and sat back down to watch, yanking Ichigo down too so he was forced to sit.

Kenpachi was looking in their direction with a frown, but then he was forced to pay attention as his sparring partner tried to attack him. Kenpachi batted him away easily and sent the guy crashing to the ground.

"What's our last class?" Ichigo asked with a yawn and ignored Shirosaki who shoved Ryuu over and sat next to Ichigo. Now Grimmjow and Shirosaki were on either side of him and he couldn't help but feel like they were cornering him in preparation to attack.

"Er, Ethics of Powers." Ryuu said a little uncertainly and eyed Shirosaki who didn't say anything.

Ichigo shifted in discomfort when Shirosaki leaned back and brushed his arm against Ichigo's. His instincts were screaming that the Nocuous was way too close, but before Ichigo could react, the teacher dismissed them to get changed into their normal clothes.

In the locker room, Ichigo grabbed his clothes and moved to go change in the bathroom stalls instead of out in the open. He disliked changing in front of so many people especially when he felt eyes stray over his body.

He was uncomfortable with how different he was then most of the others at the school, even the Imperfects. While some did glow like Ichigo did, none of the other students were so bright and Ichigo had a hard time controlling it sometimes.

The four of them walked to class together. Well, it was more like Ryuu dragged Ichigo to class while the other two walked behind them in amusement.

"I'm not a dog, you know." Ichigo scowled at Ryuu as they entered the classroom and shook his arm free of the very strong hold.

"If I don't show you where it is, you'll get lost." Ryuu said with a yawn and tugged Ichigo, yet again, to the back of the classroom. "Free seat." Ryuu pointed to the desk next to a man who was slumped over and obviously in a deep sleep. "I don't know why he bothers to come to class."

"Because teachers are prejudice enough as it is against Nocuous." Shirosaki commented and threw himself into the desk behind the sleeping man. "If we don't come to class, then it's an automatic fail."

"So he's another Nocuous?" Ichigo glanced at the man again and took in his wavy brunette hair and goatee.

"Yah best watch your tone." Shirosaki snapped and Ichigo glared at him.

"I didn't have any tone." Ichigo growled and Ryuu sighed heavily at yet another argument.

"Don't think that just because you're an Imperfect that you're better then us." Grimmjow commented and Ichigo turned around to huff in agitation.

"I never said that I was just asking-"

Ichigo froze as an unknown hand caressed his hair on his blind side and jerked away. He turned back around quickly and scowled as he saw the Nocuous who he had thought was asleep. He was sitting up and blinking sleepily with his hand reached out a few inches from his face. He was the most perfect Nocuous Ichigo had ever seen, and for a moment he wondered if he was really a Nocuous before dismissing the thought. His aura was a clear indication that he was.

"Your hair is orange."

"Right." Ichigo said in a slightly strained voice. The Nocuous blinked his grey eyes and then crossed his arms over his desk and slumped forward to sleep yet again.

"Er…"

Shirosaki snickered and Grimmjow growled in exasperation. "That was Stark Coyote. I suggest you don't get on his bad side."

Ichigo just stared at the now lightly snoring man in confusion. "But I didn't…"

"Don't try to understand him, Ichigo." Ryuu said and leaned back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. "He's just another weirdo like those two." He nodded his head, his Mohawk moving up and down.

"Like you should talk." Grimmjow said and kicked Ryuu's desk to make his feet slide off.

"Settle down, everyone!" The teacher had finally arrived. He was a good-natured looking man with brown hair and rectangular glasses that made him look a little dorky. Ichigo glanced at his schedule and saw that his name was Aizen Sousuke. "We have a new student today, as many of you may have noticed."

Ichigo sunk a little lower into his seat and tried not to draw attention to him which was pointless with everyone turning around to look at him now.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?"

Ichigo would rather stab Aizen with a fork in the eye. Or the groin, since his eyes were protected by the glasses. But instead he stood and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Obviously, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." A few people snickered and Ichigo fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I transferred here because I got into fights." He scowled darkly and the snickers stopped.

"Right." Aizen clapped his hands together and smiled gently before gesturing for Ichigo to return to his seat. Ichigo walked back and mentally groaned at the looks he was getting from some of the other students.

"Wake up, Stark." Without even looking, Aizen threw a piece of chalk at Stark and hit him on the forehead with a crack.

Stark groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead and glaring at Aizen.

"Don't give me that look. If you want to graduate you need to pass this class, which means no sleeping."

Stark grumbled and leaned back in his chair so he was slouched comfortably.

"Now as we were discussing in the last lesson, why does the government give Perfects the right to use their powers while the Nocuous' powers are heavily regulated…"

Ichigo paid more attention to this class then he did the others. He took a class like this in his old school but it was called Theory of Knowledge and was heavily biased against anybody that wasn't Perfect. He narrowed his eyes in concentration and tapped his pencil against the desk, unaware of the eyes fixated on him.

When the final bell rang, the students scampered out of the classroom, eager for school to be over. Ichigo slid out of his seat and went to grab his book bag but he realized that Shirosaki had grabbed it before him.

"Oi." Ichigo frowned and held out his hand for it but Shirosaki just scowled back at him and shook his head.

"Yah aren't planning on walking home alone, are yah?"

"Well, yeah." Ichigo was confused, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"This is mixed territory and a lot of Mongrels and Nocuous don't like Imperfects as much as they don't like Perfects."

"So..?"

"Shirosaki will walk you home!" Ryuu added in helpfully.

"Don't volunteer me, yah prick." Shirosaki snapped.

"Why not? You're the one who is concerned about him."

"Tch, yah better not live far."

"I can walk home on my own!" Ichigo yelled and tried to tug his book bag away but Shirosaki held onto it firmly.

"Unless yah want the pretty ass of yours to be raped, I suggest yah let one of us walk yah home."

Ichigo scowled at them. "I can take care of myself."

"Just let him do it, you guys are irritating the shit out of me." Grimmjow growled and shoved Ichigo into Shirosaki.

"Whatever. I hope it's in the opposite direction." Ichigo snapped and stormed out of the room, leaving the three friends to stare after him.

"I knew you liked him, Shirosaki." Ryuu gave him the thumbs up and Shirosaki glared at him.

"It'll take more then a pretty face to turn me onto an Imperfect." Shirosaki snapped and shouldered Ichigo's bag.

"What about that ass of his then?" Grimmjow wondered out loud with a perverted leer.

"Shut up, Jeagerjaques." Shirosaki growled and followed Ichigo out the door with the two others fast on his heals.

In the almost empty classroom, Stark Coyote raised his head from his arms and blinked. Ichigo Kurosaki sounded tiresome, but perhaps in a good way.

…

Shirosaki caught up with Ichigo just outside of school and threw his backpack at him. Ichigo sensed it at the last moment and turned around to catch it. Shirosaki leaped down the steps and landed next to him with ease.

"Let's go already."

"This isn't necessary." Ichigo said as they started to walk.

"Do yah want to get raped? Or killed?"

"I told you I could take care of myself."

"Tch, whatever. Now where do yah live?"

"On Vine."

"With all those prissy rich Perfects?"

"My dad and sisters are Perfects you know."

"And they didn't kick yah out when yah weren't Perfect?"

"Obviously not." Ichigo grumbled and tried to ignore the odd albino beside him who was whistling and ignoring the looks from other people on the street.

"So where's your mom?"

"Dead." Ichigo said shortly and Shirosaki glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"Right."

Ichigo was glad he didn't say anything more like offering condolences or saying that he was sorry.

Shirosaki stiffened as he felt several dark presences nearby and glanced across the street to see a gang of Mongrels and Nocuous. They catcalled as they caught sight of Ichigo who was starting to unconsciously leak his glow in his agitation.

"Still think yah can take care of yourself?" Shirosaki asked and with an almost unnoticeable flick of his wrist, black energy flew from his fingertips to the sidewalk near the gang. The sidewalk exploded, showering them with cement and other debris. Shirosaki snickered as everyone panicked and Ichigo sent him a disgusted look.

"Why do you even care?"

Ichigo asked as they neared his house.

Shirosaki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't, Ryuu does."

"Could have fooled me." Ichigo said with a snort and stopped in front of his house. "You can leave now."

"Is that anyway to thank your escort?"

"I'd be more thankful if you never did it again."

"Ke ke ke, right, I'll see yah tomorrow, Strawberry."

Ichigo glared at him but the affect was lost on Shirosaki who was already walking away. "Stupid Nocuous." Ichigo muttered and stormed into his house where he was bombarded with questions from his sisters and dad.

"School sucks."

**LINE**

**Isn't Shirosaki a gentleman? Don't judge a book by its cover Ichigo!**

**BTW, I just put up a KenIchi/ NnoitraxIchigo story for those who are interested. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon replies- Blacksebonzakura2: Things are definitely getting hot =3**

**(): Thanks! (Although I couldn't address you directly =S)**

**Many thanks to Warrior Nun who beta'd this for me =D**

Stained: Chapter 4

Ichigo forced himself to get up and go to school the next day although he had no desire to face the strange students who had been forced into his life. He walked to school by himself despite the warnings given to him by Ryuu and the others and felt very vindicated when he arrived safe and sound. They were making a big deal out of nothing, it seemed.

He barely made it two steps up the school steps when he was tackled from behind. He grunted and staggered a few steps while attempting to dislodge the arms wrapped around him.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Ryuu said cheerfully ad Ichigo sighed in exasperation.

"Morning." He grunted and Ryuu let go of him.

"Don't tell me that you walked here by yourself…" Ryuu said suspiciously but Ichigo shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Fine, I won't then."

"Ya aren't very smart, are ya berry-head?" Shirosaki said as he came up behind the two.

"Fuck off." Ichigo muttered and continued on his way to the school entrance.

"I wasn't joking when I said it was dangerous." Ryuu commented but Ichigo didn't reply.

"He can't help it. Perfects and Imperfects are so conditioned to being arrogant he probably thinks nothing can hurt him." Grimmjow joined them on the steps and gave Ichigo a smirk that made Ichigo scowl.

"I'm not arrogant." He muttered.

"Right." Grimmjow snorted and Ichigo ignored him.

The classes he had were different from his first day, and he only had two of them with Ryuu. The other two he had with both Grimmjow and Shirosaki, unfortunately. Shirosaki dragged Ichigo to the classroom forcefully. His hand grasping Ichigo's forearm so tightly that Ichigo could feel his bones screaming in protest. He was certain that if Shirosaki pulled his hand away he would see bruises instantly form before healing themselves again.

The professor gave Shirosaki and Ichigo barely a passing glance as Shirosaki yanked the boy inside the classroom and forcefully shoved him in his seat.

"Oi!" Ichigo snapped and stood to yell at Shirosaki but paused when he realized there was a rather large presence behind him. He slowly turned his head and scowled as he realized that it was Kenpachi from before grinning down at him.

"Ichigo." The man said roughly and his grin widened as Ichigo shivered and took a step back so he wasn't craning his neck to look up at him.

"Kenpachi."

An irritated look came over Shirosaki's face at the familiar use of names, but he was cut off before he could say anything about it.

"No fighting in the classroom." The teacher called out to them from the front of the room, but her bored tone made it clear she didn't care much what happened outside of her classroom.

"Tch." Shirosaki shoved Ichigo into his seat once more and stepped in front of the Imperfect who narrowed his eyes at Shirosaki. "What do ya want, Zaraki?"

"Nothing from you, unless you're up for a fight."

Grimmjow plopped in the seat next to Ichigo and leaned back to enjoy the scene that was taking place while other students filtered in the classroom. One guy narrowed his eye at Ichigo and stomped over, ignoring the tension between Kenpachi and Shirosaki.

"You're in my seat." The student snarled. Ichigo shrugged and ignored him, only causing the guy's temper to rise. "Move." Ichigo tensed at the sign of confrontation and cursed that the guy was standing on his blind side.

"Sit somewhere else douche bag." Grimmjow said and shoved him with his leg. The student rounded on Grimmjow and glared.

Grimmjow smirked and slowly stood as he let some of his aura leak out and rise threateningly. The student faltered and then stomped away to sit in another seat. Ichigo rolled his eyes and ignored Grimmjow's smug expression.

"You're rather possessive of someone you don't even pretend to like." Kenpachi was now saying to Shirosaki and Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had missed in the conversation.

"Don't think I haven't seen the way ya stare at his ass." Shirosaki said gruffly. Both of their powers were leaking out unconsciously as their tempers rose. But before it could get worse, a ruler flew out of nowhere and his Shirosaki in the back of the head.

He turned and glared at the teacher who just gazed at him coolly. "I said no fighting in the classroom, Mr. Taikei."

"Whatever, ya old whore." Shirosaki muttered underneath his breath but took his seat behind Ichigo. Kenpachi also sat down a few seats back and Ichigo could feel his golden eyes burning into him.

Ichigo eyed the teacher who popped the bubblegum she was chewing and glanced at his schedule. Pre-Calculus- Professor Lisa Yadōmaru. He made a mental note to not pull anything in her class for fear of rulers. That was worse then the chalk that Professor Aizen had thrown, of course it's not like it would do any damage to them anyways, but it looked like it hurt.

"Ya should stay away from Zaraki." Shirosaki had leaned forward to mutter to him.

"It's not like I would purposefully go near him." Ichigo growled back and Shirosaki chuckled, making the hair rise on the back of his neck.

"Zaraki isn't the type of guy to back down from a fight."

"I don't intend to fight him." Ichigo said back, wanting the conversation to end so he could go back to ignoring all the apparent idiots around him.

"That's not the kind of fight I'm talking about."

Ichigo glanced at Kenpachi from the corner of his eye and saw that the man was staring at him without blinking. When he saw that Ichigo was looking at him he smirked, showing off his sharp, pointed teeth. Ichigo quickly turned his eyes back to the front.

The rest of the day wasn't bad, per say. Shirosaki continued to drag Ichigo around, much to Grimmjow's amusement. Ichigo couldn't quite figure out why Shirosaki was being so forceful and insistent with him. He thought that it might be because Ryuu pressured him into watching Ichigo and Shirosaki was pissed because of it, but it continued even in classes where Ryuu was there.

At the end of the day Ichigo managed to slip away from Grimmjow and Shirosaki in the busy hallways and sighed with relief as he made his way home. He ignored the cold glares aimed at him and continued on his way, and it was his arrogance in thinking he could take care of himself that was his error.

As he crossed by an alleyway, his good eye flicked over as he caught movement. A group of young Nocuous was standing around in a circle, smoking and laughing loudly. A tall, gangly Nocuous with long, black hair noticed Ichigo and nudged his friends. Ichigo quickly looked away and began to walk a little faster. He frowned as he realized that the group had begun to follow him and quickened his pace.

"Hey, little imperfect." Called out one of them in a mocking voice and another one made kissing noises.

Ichigo ignored them and that only seemed to make them laugh harder. Long fingers wrapped around Ichigo's arm before he had a chance to dash away and he was forcefully turned around as the tall Nocuous he noticed before leered down at him.

"That Imperfect face of yours is a little too Perfect for our tastes." He was forcefully shoved into an alley and he stumble before quickly gaining his baring again. His brown eyes narrowed as he saw the tall Nocuous concentrate his power into his hand and force it sharp like a blade.

"Cut him, Nnoitra, slice that pretty face up!" Another Nocuous jeered and Nnoitra laughed.

"Tch, go ahead and try asshole." Ichigo said and allowed his power to flow through him. Nnoitra's eyes widened for a second before they turned into slits and he glared at the impudent response.

"Yah Imperfects and Perfects think yah are so powerful." He lunged forward and Ichigo ducked, bringing his fist up automatically. But this guy wasn't like the Perfects he fought before. This Nocuous had street smarts and more experience in fighting.

Nnoitra grunted a little at the punch, but the past of his fist never faltered and Ichigo was forced to arch his back as the sharp aura skimmed him, cutting through his clothes and slicing his skin. He grabbed Nnoitra's hand and braced the Nocuous' upper arm with his other hand and bent Nnoitra's elbow the opposite way with a crack.

Ichigo smirked when Nnoitra cursed and yanked his hand away. Already his cut was healing itself, but he was disappointed to see that Nnoitra had high healing ability as well. As soon as Nnoitra set the bone back in place, he bent his elbow a few times and flexed his fingers. His cronies dashed forward to attack Ichigo, but they weren't as strong or as fast as Nnoitra and they were easily tossed against the walls where they crumpled into heaps.

Nnoitra could care less about the stupid grunts, but he despised the smug smile on the Imperfects face as he did it. He brought his fist bladed with power forward and Ichigo managed to just barely dodge quickly enough. Nnoitra wasn't just using his hands though. As Ichigo twisted his body to escape the blow that grazed his cheek, Nnoitra turned his body and caught Ichigo in the back of the knee with his foot. Ichigo fell onto his back and Nnoitra pounced.

The orange haired Imperfect gasped underneath the Nocuous and his breath gurgled as long fingers closed around his throat. Nnoitra leaned down and licked the blood that lingered on Ichigo's cheek and savored the taste before he grinned at Ichigo maliciously.

"The world would be better with one less Imperfect in it." Nnoitra spat and Ichigo clawed at his hands. "Yah would have made a good whore if yah weren't such a prissy bitch." Nnoitra smirked and Ichigo began to see black dots behind his eye. His mind flew back to his mother, and how she died in an alleyway similar to the one he was currently lying in. Would he suffer the same fate that should have taken him long ago?

Suddenly the weight was off of him and Ichigo inhaled sweet air again. He coughed and rolled onto his side as he caught sight of what had caused his relief.

Stark Coyote had Nnoitra by the throat and was choking him with bored look on his face. His grey eyes flicked over to Ichigo and Ichigo swallowed harshly at the intense look in his eye. Ichigo slowly got to his feet and wavered slightly as the blood rushed to his head before righting himself.

Nnoitra's feet stopped twitching and Stark tossed him to the side like a rag doll before turning his attention to Ichigo who was watching him warily. He massaged his throat and was happy to find that the pain was already disappearing.

"Er, thanks for helping." Ichigo said a little uncertainly. Stark cocked his head to the side and looked Ichigo up and down before settling on his face once more.

"You may be smart, but you don't have much common sense."

"I have plenty of common sense!" Ichigo said in outrage but Stark only raised an eyebrow at the angry tone and took a step forward. Ichigo backed up hastily and Stark paused, his brow furrowing.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Ichigo snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, neither denying nor agreeing with his statement.

"Hm, that could become a problem." Stark said and took another step forward until Ichigo's back hit the brick wall.

"Wh-why would that be a problem?" Ichigo asked a little nervously and looked around for the best possible route to escape. The head of the alley was near and he was certain that he could make it…

He dashed forward with his superhuman speed and was on his way to freedom in a second when Stark appeared in front of him. Ichigo's eyes widened and before he could stop himself, he crashed into Stark.

Instead of knocking the Nocuous over, Stark grabbed Ichigo's waist in a tight grip. He held Ichigo to his body and maneuvered Ichigo so his back was against the brick wall again. Ichigo drew in a shaky breath as the hands lingered on his waist before sliding down to his hips. Stark bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Not all Nocuous are so bad you know."

Ichigo gulped and then inhaled sharply as the mouth that was so close to his ear moved against his cheek. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he jerked as something warm and wet moved over his cheek. It took him a second to realize that Stark was licking his scar. The slightly dead sensation in the tissue made it feel even stranger and it made his heart beat fast.

Ichigo struggled and shoved at Stark's shoulders with his hands, but Stark was like solid steel. He tried to turn his head away but Stark grabbed his chin with his hand and forced his head back around before moving his lips downward to Ichigo's lips.

He panicked. Ichigo didn't use his power very often because it exhausted him easily, but he would take exhaustion to the strange feelings washing over him. Before Stark could kiss him, as his intentions seemed to lean toward, Ichigo reacted.

He lashed out at the Nocuous and Stark grunted in surprise as energy that was so white it made him see black, shoved him away. Ichigo took the moment of confusion to run for the alley's entrance again with his remained strength. Stark let him go, staring after him with surprise and interest.

**LINE **

**So how many of you thought that it was Kenpachi that was going to save Ichigo? =D** **How does everyone like how I'm developing their relationships? Ichigo isn't going to fall in love with all of them all at once, so I am trying to keep it realistic. **


	5. Chapter 5

Anon Replies- Lyra: I wanted to give Stark some alone time with Ichi… sense he sleeps the rest of the time.

Little One: I will continue to try and keep it as realistic as possible, and in this chapter is slowly moves forward =D

Blacksebonzakura2: I really do love Nnoitra, but he was the perfect baddy for this scene =D Some GrimmIchi will be seen in this chapter, don't worry! Although there is a lot more blatant ShiroIchi and StarkIchi.

Yaoi Lover: I will be writing another UryuuxIchigo, one that will hopefully be longer than the other one.

**Beta'd by the one and only Warrior Nun, thank ya! **

Stained: Chapter 5

Ichigo ran all the way home, despite his exhaustion from expending so much energy on Stark. He tried to calm himself because he knew that his sisters and father would only panic if they saw Ichigo in this state. His cheeks were flushed and he rubbed at the spot where Stark had licked him in embarrassment.

It had felt so…strange. Not necessarily in a bad way, but that was what freaked Ichigo out the most. His family and past friends hadn't liked to look at his scar very much; they didn't want to be reminded up what happened and what Ichigo was. But the way Stark's tongue moved over the raised skin like he was something tasty made his stomach burn in a nervous way. It was like there was a whole bunch of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

He tried to erase all evidence that he had been fighting again as he walked up to his house.

"Yuzu, Karin, I'm home!"

"Hey brother!" Yuzu called out cheerfully from the kitchen. Ichigo smiled and walked in to see Yuzu on a step stool, stirring a pot on the stove.

She glanced at him and smiled, but must not have seen anything out of the ordinary because she turned back to the stove without fussing.

"Where's goat face and Karin?"

"In front of the TV, watching the news."

Ichigo frowned and made his way to the living room. Isshin watched the news all the time (he liked to throw popcorn at the screen when politicians came on), but Karin rarely did so.

He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest as he saw what they were watching.

"This will have been the third death of a Perfect killed in this manner so far this week." The female reporter was saying, looking somber but just energetic as well. "The latest victim, Inoue Orihime, was found in her apartment this morning with her heart ripped out of her chest and placed in her hand. The ritualistic aspects of the crime scene and the similarities to the two other murders highly suggest the work of a serial killer."

Ichigo tuned the rest out. He recognized that name. He didn't remember many of his childhood friends, but this name stuck out because she was friends with one of the only kids who weren't afraid to be around him when his mother was killed and he was made into an Imperfect. Tatsuki wasn't afraid of anything, and she made it clear that 'anything' included Ichigo. Orihime was nervous and fearful of Ichigo at first but with Tatsuki around, she seemed to think nothing could hurt her.

Now she was dead.

Karin looked up from her spot on the couch and sighed at the expression on his face. She stood up and walked over to the phone, grabbing it and tossing it at Ichigo's head. Ichigo jerked out of his thoughts long enough to catch the phone and frowned at Karin.

"Don't look at me like that. I know you remember the number. I have no idea why you haven't kept in contact with her for all of these years."

Nothing more needed to be said between them. Karin and Ichigo understood each other pretty well and rarely was there ever any need for spoken words. Ichigo gave a short nod and walked up to his room. He plopped down onto his desk chair and stared at the phone.

The last time he had seen Tatsuki was when he got transferred out of the elementary school. The parents had gotten together and petitioned that an Imperfect not be allowed to be around their Perfect children for fear of him tainting them in some way. Ichigo thought it was stupid because he was just like them except for the scar, but they saw it differently. Isshin home schooled Ichigo after that until he was old enough to go to middle school.

He hit the talk button and dialed the number. A cool, female voice answered.

"_Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please try the number again, or call your operator to help you."_

Ichigo hung up. So Tatsuki had moved, or something similar. He sighed and stood from his chair to flop onto his bed. He didn't know what he was thinking, calling Tatsuki in the first place. Closure? No, he had long since then come to terms with the situation. Perhaps it was because he wanted to reach out and grab a friend who would understand him. Who he could help and be helped by equally.

He grimaced and clutched at his eye which seemed to throb painfully despite having been healed for years. He rolled over onto his side and curled his legs up to his chest, ignoring the homework he knew he had to do.

He felt dirty, stained. His hand unconsciously reached up to trace where Stark his licked him and he jerked his hand away when he realized what he was doing. He scowled scornfully as he remembered what Stark had said. Stark might not be that bad, but there were Nocuous out there like the one who killed his mother and that attacked him earlier that wanted nothing more then to kill Perfects and Imperfects, sometimes even humans.

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly and willed his thoughts away before getting up to do his dreaded homework. Derivatives sucked.

…

The next morning, Ichigo was rightfully apprehensive about walking to school. He doubted that any of the thugs would be hanging around so early, but the ones from yesterday might be waiting for him.

He kept his power tightly coiled underneath his skin and under control as he walked to school, glancing around for any suspicious movement the entire way there. When he got there the three friends were sitting on the steps, laughing and talking with each other while completely disregarding other students that were trying to get by them.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Ryuu shouted, much to Shirosaki and Grimmjow's disgruntlement.

"Morning Ryuu." Ichigo said and glanced slightly at the others. "Taikei. Jeagerjaques."

Grimmjow glared at him while Shirosaki eyed him. Ichigo frowned at the strange look and was about to open his mouth to comment on it when Shirosaki began to speak.

"Stark told me somethin' interesting yesterday." Shirosaki said and yawned.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Oh?"

"I bet ya aren't so eager to walk home by your lonesome now."

"Fuck off." Ichigo grumbled and moved to walk past Shirosaki on the steps, but Shirosaki stood and grabbed Ichigo's wrists.

"I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart ya know." Shirosaki hissed. "All the Nocuous would get into trouble if something happened to an Imperfect in this territory."

"Nothing happened." Ichigo jerked his arm out of Shirosaki's grasp and Shirosaki glared at him.

"Only because Stark was there."

Ichigo didn't reply.

"Tch, whatever, just let one of us take ya home or get your daddy to come pick ya up."

"Fine." Ichigo grumbled and the subject was dropped.

While Ryuu walked next to Ichigo to their class, Shirosaki and Grimmjow fell behind. Grimmjow smirked and nudged Shirosaki. Shirosaki glanced at him and Grimmjow reached his hands out and mimed grabbing Ichigo's ass. Shirosaki snorted and tilted his head to the side to check Ichigo's ass out while the Imperfect continued on, unaware of the Mongrel and Nocuous' silent conversation.

But two others did. Kenpachi and Stark slipped out of the shadows and silently approached the group from behind. Shirosaki and Grimmjow were the only ones who noticed, however, and simply shifted to allow the other two to fall into step.

Ichigo glanced back when he finally felt their aura and scowled at the four men. Kenpachi smirked at Ichigo and Ichigo turned his head back around quickly before Kenpachi could make any crude comments.

He using Ichigo ignoring him to his advantage to that when he moved to pass Ichigo to get into his own classroom, he brushed his hand against Ichigo's ass and gave it a sharp squeeze.

Ichigo jerked away with a curse and moved to hit the other Imperfect, but Kenpachi was already gone.

"Asshole!" Ichigo shouted after him, making Shirosaki snicker.

"I can't blame him, really." Grimmjow said and threw his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Screw you." Ichigo shoved Grimmjow away, which only made Grimmjow laugh and hold him tighter.

"I think I'm with Jeagerjaques on this one." Shirosaki moved in between Ryuu and Ichigo to wrap his arm Ichigo's waist and leaned his chin on Ichigo's shoulder. "I mean, ya Imperfects have to be good for something." His hand moved farther and farther down Ichigo's back as Ichigo tried to squirm away, but was unable to because he was trapped in between the two men.

Just as Shirosaki was about to move his hand further down, Stark stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling him away. Shirosaki growled and yanked his hand free, glaring at Stark. Ichigo tried to turn and see what was going on with them, but Grimmjow strengthened his hold on Ichigo's shoulder and all but man handled him to their next class.

Other students that were still in the hallway stepped around the two Nocuous warily and some cringed at the aura they were both giving off.

"What the fuck, Stark!?" Shirosaki hissed.

"What are you doing with Ichigo?" Stark asked calmly, his grey eyes narrowed on Shirosaki's face.

"Tch, what's it to ya?" Shirosaki crossed his arms over his chest and glared dangerously. "Unless…ya are interested in him yourself?"

Stark said nothing.

"That's what I thought. I was wondering why ya happened to be there when Ichi was walking home all by himself. Are ya stalking him or something?"

"He's interesting."

Shirosaki smirked and raised an eyebrow. "He certainly is. He'd be even more interesting with his legs spread though."

Stark's eyes flashed and his power started to glow around him, making Shirosaki snicker.

"Don't deny it's true. An Imperfect like him wouldn't date a Nocuous like ya or me. Did ya think he might let ya fuck him if ya saved him?"

Stark moved so fast that it appeared he was standing still despite the fact that he sent Shirosaki flying backwards into the locker bank. Shirosaki quickly recovered with a snarl and lunged forward, making Stark skid back a few feet before he was able to plant his foot and pivoted so Shirosaki was knocked off balance.

"What's going on here?"

Both of them turned and looked at professor Aizen who was gazing at the both of them coolly.

"Nothing…" Shirosaki hissed and glared at Stark before turning to leave for class.

Aizen raised an eyebrow at Stark who said nothing.

"As a Nocuous, you must make a good example of yourself for others." Aizen said.

Stark didn't reply.

Aizen gave a long suffering sigh and waved his hand in dismissal. Stark moved lazily, but Aizen continued to watch him until he turned the corner.

When Shirosaki got to class he smirked at Ichigo who was scowling and trying to shift away from Grimmjow who had leaned forward in his seat and was whispering in his ear. Ryuu was leaning back in his seat with a frown on his face as he watched Grimmjow.

"Would you just leave him alone?" Ryuu muttered in defense of Ichigo who looked very appreciative of the help.

Grimmjow glared at Ryuu and turned to argue with him just as Shirosaki walked past. Ichigo sighed with relief, and then stiffened as he realized that Shirosaki had stopped just an inch away from him and his face was at crotch level. He pulled away quickly and Shirosaki grinned before moving on and sitting in his own seat.

Ichigo was on edge for the rest of the day and was apprehensive to allow either Grimmjow or Shirosaki to walk him home despite what happened the day before. But nevertheless, he said nothing when Shirosaki wordlessly walked down the steps with him.

He frowned as he noticed the group from the day before, but they only scowled at him and didn't say anything.

"If it's only you here with me, why aren't they attacking?"

Shirosaki slung his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and leaned in close with a wicked smirk. "They know better then to attack _me."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked and tried to shift away.

"I mean that ya aren't the only one who gets in lots of fights."

Shirosaki stayed close to Ichigo until they arrived just outside of his house. Ichigo was about to step away to get inside when Shirosaki moved his hand up to Ichigo's neck and turned his head to Ichigo.

Ichigo froze as warm lips covered his chastely and then pulled away.

"Consider that payment." Shirosaki licked his lips and his eyes flared as he tasted Ichigo's aura lingering on them. "Delicious."

Ichigo took a step back and almost stumbled over a low hedge, making Shirosaki snicker. He gave Ichigo a short wave and then left, leaving Ichigo staring after him with a bright face and incredulous stare.

As soon as Shirosaki was out of sight, Ichigo raised his hand to his lips and wiped them furiously, trying to get rid of the warm sensation that lingered. He darted his tongue out in slight curiosity and found that Shirosaki's remaining aura wasn't in the least bit disgusting.

"Fucking Nocuous." Ichigo cursed and went inside before he embarrassed himself even further. From his hidden spot behind the fence, Shirosaki smirked and walked away from the house for good this time while whistling cheerfully.

**LINE**

**I wonder what kind of payment Shirosaki would expect if he saved Ichigo? =3**

**Please review! I like constructive criticism, and if you are going to flame then don't hide behind an anonymous review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: haha, yay! What are we going to do today Blacksebonzakura2? What we do everyday Bon Bon, try to take over the world. Or at least write yaoi so Blacksebonzakura2 doesn't destroy it. PS- I really do dislike flamers, so I'm glad for the support.**

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you!**

Stained: Chapter 6

"Another one…" Isshin said in a strangely monotone voice as he watched the evening news. It was the fifth victim in two weeks, which was a lot of murders in a short amount of time, even for a serial killer. All of them Perfects.

Isshin sighed and rubbed his scruffy chin as he stared at the ceiling, thinking heavily. He knew what 'they' would do now. The government needed to show that they were doing something about the murders in order to placate the higher ups, that is, the Perfects who ruled the country. They would strike at the ones that were already the lowest of the low, the Nocuous.

Isshin closed his eyes and grimaced as the image of Masaki's body sprawled in the alley assaulted him. He wasn't fond of Nocuous, but he knew that it was irrational because it was only one who killed his wife and maimed his son. He knew that blaming the Nocuous was wrong, but what was he supposed to do?

…

Ichigo stayed to the right of Ryuu, trusting the mohawked Mongrel to keep his blind side safe as he walked to class. Shirosaki had said nothing about the kiss, although he did smirk rather widely as Ichigo and looked smug. At the moment, that was the least of Ichigo's concerns.

Kenpachi walked directly behind Ichigo, not so close that he was stepping on his heals, but close enough that Ichigo felt uncomfortable about the power directed at him. Kenpachi seemed to have no control over it, or didn't care about that, and allowed it to wash over Ichigo.

Despite not being channeled, Kenpachi's power was drawn to Ichigo and hovered around him. Sometimes a tendril snuck out to caress Ichigo's own aura before retreating immediately and running back to Kenpachi as though it was shy. Ryuu thought that it was funny how it made Ichigo turn red, but Grimmjow and Shirosaki were slightly irritated that it drew Ichigo's attention so much.

"Shirosaki..." Shirosaki paused as he heard Stark's voice. He glanced over to see Stark hidden in an alcove, looking as bored as ever. He glanced after his oblivious friends before stepping over to speak with Stark.

"What?"

"It's begun."

…

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo aside as well while Starrk and Shirosaki talked, pressing him into an alcove further ahead and waved Ryuu on. Ryuu did so with a shrug and Grimmjow and Ichigo were left alone.

"What's wrong with you Jeagerjaques?"

"What's it going to take to get you to say my name, Ich-i-go?" Grimmjow said, enunciating each syllable and making Ichigo blush.

"I'm leaving." He muttered and turned to go, but Grimmjow caught his arm and yanked him back. Ichigo froze as Grimmjow stared down at him, his blue eyes bright and penetrating.

"You know if anybody gives you any trouble, we'll take care of them for you."

"You mean other than you guys?" Ichigo said with a scowled but at Grimmjow's sharp look he sighed. "I can take care of myself."

"Right." Grimmjow muttered and a sour look came over his face as he dropped Ichigo's arm. "Keep your legs tightly closed together and you shouldn't have any problems." He said and then began walking to class.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Ichigo shouted after him and ran to catch up before colliding with Kenpachi's strong frame. "Oi, Kenpachi…"

"Ichigo." Kenpachi actually lifted Ichigo off of his feet and pressed him against the wall. "You and me need to go a couple rounds in the ring sometime." He said and grinned broadly.

"Uh, I think I'll pass…" Ichigo squirmed and tried to put his feet on solid ground again but Kenpachi held him firmly.

"I wouldn't say no to a few rounds in between the sheets either."

Ichigo turned bright red and promptly kicked Kenpachi in between the legs, making the man grunt and drop him. A passing Imperfect girl Ichigo remembered as Hiyori gave them both a sour look and moved on. Ichigo raced back the other way and paused as he saw Starrk and Shirosaki whispering together. He hid himself in a doorway and eavesdropped on their conversation out of curiosity.

…

"It's begun." Starrk said and Shirosaki froze, a small amount of worry overcoming him. Something he didn't usually feel.

"Has it actually started?"

"My old man called to tell me that he had to hide underground because they came to his house. He thinks I can find my own hiding spot, he's already taken my little sister and hidden her as well."

Shirosaki winced and rubbed the back of his neck. He had no family to warn him, and the teachers wouldn't dare go against the government to do so.

"So, you have a place that will be safe?" Shirosaki asked hopefully, but Stark just stared at him.

"Fuck, what will we do?"

"I can probably help with that."

They hadn't heard Ichigo coming, despite the now empty halls. Ichigo was biting his lip and looking at them sheepishly despite his firm resolve. After being shaken out of their startled stupor, it was Shirosaki who spoke first.

"Oh?" Shirosaki said, raising an eyebrow and sneering. "How can you do that?"

"You can stay with me. No one will think to look for you at a Perfect's house."

"Tch, what about your family?" Shirosaki snapped, forcing himself to deal with the realities of the situation. "Ya think they will just let us stay there?"

"My dad has an apartment on the other side of the city that he stays at when he's too tired to drive home from the hospital." Ichigo smirked a little at Shirosaki. "I stay there too sometimes, to get away from the goat face." Or when he couldn't stand looking at all the Prefects around him (not including his family), but he wasn't going to tell them that.

Shirosaki was tempted to sneer at the blatant show of wealth, but who was he to complain when it could very well help him.

"Why?" Stark asked simply, making Ichigo blink before he interpreted the question.

He let out a huff and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down the hall to make sure that nobody else was coming.

"You guys have both helped me." Ichigo said grudgingly and didn't meet their eyes. "And… I know that it's stupid, what they're doing."

There was no need to ask Ichigo what he meant. Shirosaki and Stark both nodded slightly.

"We need to go now though, before the cops come to the school."

They managed to sneak out of the school without getting caught, but after that it was a bit more difficult. It was hard to mask auras as strong as Stark and Shirosaki's, but there was a way to do it that wasn't too hard or obvious, although Ichigo was loathe to do it.

"I didn't know your aura could expand to others so easily." Shirosaki said gleefully and swung the hand that held Ichigo's cheerfully.

"Stop that." Ichigo grumbled, but didn't dare yank his hand away. Stark had the other one, and it made him irritated and tense because he couldn't see out of that eye. He trusted Stark not to attack him at the moment, but that knowledge didn't make his anxiety lessen.

Holding their hands struck a painful cord in his heart as he remembered that day when he held his mother's hand. These were two Nocuous that he was helping, and it made him feel like he was betraying his mother in some way.

He knew that the Nocuous who killed his mother was the only one to blame, but he also though that (albeit stereotypically) most Nocuous had that type of personality. They were made to destroy things. That's all they knew what to do, and yet for some reason Ichigo was drawn and even attracted to the two Nocuous he was saving.

But it wasn't the time to dwell on those matters, because they weren't out of danger yet. They only needed to get to Stark's car, and then from the car to the apartment, but it was still dangerous if anybody was watching. They drew a few glances for the clasped hand, but it was mild attention considering the kind they were trying to avoid.

Ichigo opened the door to the apartment with his spare key and sighed with relief as Stark and Shirosaki were finally inside.

"It's small." Shirosaki commented as he looked around the one bedroom apartment that had an open living room that was attached to a kitchen and dining area.

"I told you it's just a place he crashes at when he can't get home." Ichigo grumbled at the complaint.

Stark went over to the couch and sprawled out, sighing at the comfortable cushions. As Ichigo pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call his dad, Shirosaki and Stark admired the lithe body. Shirosaki glanced at Stark who was staring at Ichigo's ass and frowned slightly, thinking.

"Yeah dad, don't worry, I'm staying at the apartment." There was a pause as Isshin began to blubber. "Shut up, goat face! I need some space right now."

Ichigo winced as Isshin asked if it was because of Orihime. He hated to use her death as an excuse, but it would get goat face off of his back.

"Yeah…I just need to be alone. I'm serious." He was, and he knew his dad would sense that and actually leave him alone. Isshin trusted Ichigo enough to let him be on his own anyways.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell Karin and Yuzu that I love them." He hung up the phone and then froze as Shirosaki pressed behind him, leaving not an inch between them as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck.

"Mm, Ichi, I wonder how we'll pass the time?" He darted his tongue out and tasted his flesh and Ichigo stiffened and stepped away quickly to the door.

"I have to get some groceries!" Ichigo said quickly and moved to the door, but Shirosaki held him firmly and tilted his head to kiss him.

Ichigo froze and swallowed as Shirosaki moved his surprisingly soft lips against his and coaxed a moan from his throat. Ichigo turned bright red and Shirosaki smirked, making anger rise in Ichigo's chest. He punched Shirosaki hard in the stomach and he released Ichigo with a grunt. While he was still recovering Ichigo darted to the door and slipped out before Shirosaki could stop him.

"Damn." Shirosaki cursed and frowned. "Why didn't ya stop him Stark? Ya are fast enough to."

Stark sat up and crossed his arms over his chest as he studied Shirosaki. "He needs to feel at ease with us."

"Tch, why is that?"

"Do you want to _rape him?"_ The emphasis on the word was dark and dangerous, and a cold glint appeared in Stark's eyes as he gazed at Shirosaki.

"Of course not."

The oppressive tension in the room dissipated slightly and the harsh light disappeared from Stark's eyes.

"We need to be careful with him."

"He can heal most injuries that we would give him." Shirosaki said with a frown and Stark stared at him.

"I don't just mean physically."

"Hm…" Shirosaki stared at the door that Ichigo left through. "He's not the type for casual sex."

"Does that bother you?" Stark was actually interested in the answer to that question. He wouldn't allow Shirosaki to continue if he wanted just sex, Stark wouldn't share Ichigo with someone like that.

"Nah, not really. It works out better that way, right? Means he won't cheat on us."

"Us?"

Shirosaki glanced at Stark.

"Unless ya want to just let me have him."

"No." The answer was absolute, leaving no room for discussion. "I wonder how your friend Grimmjow will feel about you having Ichigo."

"He'll understand." Shirosaki said confidently.

"But are you will to risk his friendship to be with Ichigo?" The bored tone was still in Stark's voice, but Shirosaki knew that he was trying to dig at Shirosaki, test him to see how far he would take it.

"Grimmjow knows I want Ichi too, so he's fair game."

Stark said nothing in response so Shirosaki decided to take the opportunity to look at the bedroom.

"Do ya think he's a virgin?" Shirosaki asked as he threw open the bedroom door and inspected the bed. It was big, that was good. It would be uncomfortable for both Stark and Shirosaki to fuck Ichigo on a small bed.

"Obviously."

"Heh, yeah, his ass is so tight it squeaks when he walks."

Stark raised an eyebrow at that statement and Shirosaki grinned wickedly.

"I bet with that convenient healing power of his, he'll stay just as tight no matter what we do to him."

Stark sighed and closed his eyes as Shirosaki began to talk to himself. Stark wasn't really paying attention, but he cracked open an eye when he caught the word 'stretch' and 'double penetration.'

Shirosaki blinked when he noticed Stark giving him a funny look.

"What?"

"Don't you think we should wait awhile before we both take him?"

"I bet he'd like it." Shirosaki grinned broadly as he went into his fantasy world yet again.

"We don't even know if he'll let even one of us have sex with him." Stark said calmly, rudely bringing Shirosaki back to the real world.

"I'll just have to persuade him." Shirosaki narrowed his eyes and an evil smirk slid onto his face making Stark watch him closely.

"I won't let you force him."

"Don't worry. I'll make him want it." Shirosaki said and then began to look around the house for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to use as lubricant."

Stark raised an eyebrow as Shirosaki lifted a couch cushion. Did he honestly think something like that would be there? But despite Shirosaki's idiocy, Stark knew that it was a good idea to try and find something _before _Ichigo came back so they weren't scrambling for it and used something inadequate.

"Ya think this would work?" Shirosaki held up a stick of butter and Stark sighed before walking over to the bathroom. There were the normal toiletries which wouldn't be of any use, but Stark managed to find a bottle of baby lotion underneath the sink. It looked old and dusty, but it was better then nothing.

Shirosaki grinned at the discovery and set it on the bedside table before flopping on the bed and unzipping his pants.

"Now what?" Stark said, feeling a little exasperated by Shirosaki.

"Heh? Oh… I don't want to shoot off too early, do I? Better get some of it out now so I'll last longer later."

Stark decided that Shirosaki was too tiring to even converse with and went back into the living room to wait for Ichigo. His dick stirred at just the thought of Ichigo. Ichigo had peaked Stark's interest the moment he had seen him, with his bright orange hair and scarred face that did nothing to detract from his beauty.

When he saw the thugs attack Ichigo, he felt so angry at the thought of them touching Ichigo, hurting him. The sight of Ichigo pinned underneath Nnoitra and gasping for breath made him see red and he had to hold himself back from ripping all of them to shreds.

The not-quite-kiss they had shared was far too brief for Stark's liking, and all he wanted to do was take Ichigo against the alley's dirty wall. Thoughts of ripping off his pants and thrusting into him without a care for anyone who might have passed by, or consent, went through his mind. But he didn't want to rape Ichigo, despite his lust for him. So he let him go.

Now he had a chance to have Ichigo willingly and he didn't care if Shirosaki was there as well as long as Ichigo remained (relatively) unharmed, with no rape involved. He wanted Ichigo. The beautiful, scarred Imperfect who drew others to him not for his looks, but his personality which demanded that everyone take notice of him. His power commanded respect, and Stark wasn't entirely certain that Ichigo knew how amazing he was.

Stark shifted uncomfortably on the couch as the memory of Ichigo's hand held in his and his power pouring over him made his dick harden. He considered pleasuring himself until Ichigo arrived, but he planned on fucking Ichigo more then once, so it wouldn't matter if the first time was quick.

So he waited, slightly impatiently for Ichigo to come back so that they could make him theirs.

**LINE**

**I think the most difficulty that I am having with this story stems from the semes ability to 'share' Ichigo. If it was just a smut fic I could throw them all together in a sexy orgy, but because romantic feelings are attached, along with a sub plot, then there is a certain delicacy to it. **

**Please let me know if I am managing to do this right! There's going to be *loads* of smut in the next chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anon Replies- Ranni: Thanks!**

**Blacksebonzakura2: O_o Don't worry, I won't stop writing, although the consequences do seem interesting. =D**

**Lyra: I have a plan to turn the lust to love, although Ichigo will get pissed off at me for it =3**

**Beta'd by WarriorNun, who can attest to the flush inducing-ness of this chapter. **

Stained: Chapter 7

Ichigo shifted the grocery bags to one hand as he took his key out to unlock the apartment door. Once inside he set them down again to set the dead bolts, and then froze when a set of large hands covered his hips.

"Lay off, Shirosaki!" Ichigo snapped and tried to shrug him off.

"I'm not Shirosaki."

Ichigo turned from the door and realized that it in fact was Stark who was hovering over him and looking like he was very hungry.

"You lay off too." Ichigo said with a grumble and walked to the kitchen to set the groceries down. Shirosaki walked silently into the room and studied Ichigo with a grin as he put away the food.

The grin dropped though, as Ichigo bent down to put something on the lower cabinets and displayed his ass in a far too pleasing manner. Shirosaki swallowed and was about to move forward, but Stark beat him to it.

Ichigo yelped as his ass was firmly squeezed and shot up in a standing position. He stumbled forward as Stark bumped the back of his knees and planted his hands on the counter to regain his balance. Stark didn't give him a moment to recover though, and went for Ichigo's belt immediately.

"Stark!" Ichigo shouted in protest as Stark slipped his hand in his boxers and began to stroke his dick to hardness. He tried to shove the hands away, but they didn't give an inch.

Shirosaki realized that they would have a lot of angry neighbors on their hands if the sound continued as it was (and he planned on making Ichigo become a lot louder). So he lifted his hands and furrowed his brow. There were a lot of stereotypes and labeling when it came to the different species, but the truth was that it didn't matter what power you had, but how you used it.

The Nocuous had 'destructive' power. Shirosaki's own specifically consisted of the ability to make things explode from a far distance, or up close. But he still had the knowledge and ability to create other spells which all of the powerful species knew how to do. Spells weren't exactly the right word and was often associated with the lore of witches, it was more like a type of way to use his power.

He never thought he would use this particular one for this purpose, but now he was glad that he learned how to make a sound barrier. As Stark gnawed on Ichigo's neck and covered Ichigo's mouth with one hand to stifle the moans, Shirosaki collected his power. He visualized his dark red energy in the shape of a sphere and imagined it expanding and attaching to the walls to mute the noise.

After a moment he opened his eyes with satisfaction and knew that it had work. Stark sensed it as well and finally uncovered Ichigo's mouth.

"Let me go, you fucking bastard!!!" Ichigo screamed loudly and tried to find a way out of Stark's grip to punch him, but Stark didn't let him.

Stark was slightly worried that Ichigo wouldn't end up allowing them to do this, but he still had faith in his ability to make him want it. So he released Ichigo, who immediately turned around and beat at his chest.

Stark ignored the blows as if they were nothing and dropped to his knees. Ichigo faltered in his shock, giving Stark enough time to get his belt undone and to undo his pants.

"What are you-?"

Stark pulled out Ichigo's half –hard cock and took it into his mouth without a second though.

"Agh!" Ichigo threw his head back, and dug his nails into Stark's scalp as he was caught between the desire to push Stark away or to thrust into his mouth. Stark wasn't particularly skilled at felatio, but that didn't matter to Ichigo who had only recently had his first kiss.

His knees shook and threatened to give way as Stark hummed around him and fondled his balls. Just as he thought he was about to explode, Stark pulled away. He wiped the back of his mouth and stood; he wrapped an arm around Ichigo's back and then hooked him underneath the knees, holding him bridal style.

Ichigo snapped out of the pleasure induced trance he was in and scowled at Stark, squirming in his arms. "Put me down!"

Stark ignored him as Shirosaki dutifully held the door open to the bedroom until he finally put him down- on the bed. Ichigo hesitated to get up as Shirosaki and Stark stood on either side of the bed above him. His eyes darted quickly between them before he lunged for the end of the bed.

Shirosaki grabbed him by the waist and threw him back down, quickly climbing on top of him and straddling his waist. Shirosaki grabbed his wrists and slammed them on either side of his head before leaning down and claiming him in a ferocious kiss.

From beside the bed, Stark studied the way Ichigo's muscles tensed, and the way his eyes snapped open. His unrestrained legs kicked and flailed, but he didn't manage to get Shirosaki off of him.

"Shirosaki…"

The albino ignored Stark, making him frown.

"Shirosaki!" He growled and finally Shirosaki pulled away and glared at Stark.

"What!?"

"You're scaring him."

Shirosaki blinked and looked down at Ichigo who did look quite terrified to be pinned under the horny Nocuous.

"Don't worry, Ichi; I'm not going to hurt ya." Shirosaki said soothingly and released Ichigo's wrists to touch his face, but Ichigo flinched and turned his head away. Shirosaki frowned at that and Stark could see the anger building within him.

"Ya aren't scared of the big bad Nocuous, are ya!?" Shirosaki snarled and slammed his hand beside Ichigo's head. "Do ya think that ya are better than us because ya are Imperfect!? Well!?"

"Fuck you!" Instead of scaring him further, Shirosaki's rant seemed to fuel Ichigo's anger. "You think you're so self-righteous because you're the poor, discriminated against Nocuous, well go to fucking hell! My mom was killed by one of you, but I never held it against you, so you're a fucking idiot for doing the same!!!"

Ichigo panted slightly as he finished with his face flushed and his brown eyes blazing with anger.

"Fuck, ya get me hot." Shirosaki muttered before he leaned down to kiss Ichigo again. This time it wasn't as one sided as Ichigo turned his anger into passionate lust. One hand was buried in Shirosaki's hair while the other clawed at his back. Shirosaki groaned into the kiss and began to grind his hips down into Ichigo.

Stark, who had been waiting for his chance, undressed himself completely and kneeled on the bed to nudge Shirosaki away so he could kiss Ichigo himself. Ichigo barely managed to lick his lips before Stark began to devour his mouth. Shirosaki sucked and bit at Ichigo's neck and unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt quickly before getting impatient and simply tearing it off, sending buttons flying.

Ichigo groaned into the kiss as Shirosaki began to worry his nipple in between his teeth. His fingers teased the trail of hair on his stomach and followed it down to where Ichigo was still hanging out from Stark's earlier blow job.

"Look how wet ya are already." Shirosaki said gleefully as he brushed his fingers lightly over Ichigo's erection. He darted his tongue out and flicked the slit before finally taking the head into his mouth. He made a face at the unusual flavor that he wasn't used to because he didn't normally do guys. But it wasn't too bad so he continued on, bobbing his head as he finished undressing Ichigo.

Ichigo would have sighed in relief as he was finally completely naked, but his mouth was otherwise occupied so he settled for bucking his hips up into Shirosaki's mouth. Stark pulled away as Ichigo was pleasantly distracted and grabbed the lotion. He set it on the bed as Shirosaki pulled off of Ichigo's dick with a wet pop. Ichigo let out a groan of complaint, making Shirosaki chuckle.

Stark took over now as Shirosaki removed his own clothing. He moved in between Ichigo's legs and spread his legs apart and bent his knees so his tight, puckered entrance was exposed.

"What's that for?" Ichigo asked nervously as Stark grabbed the lotion and pouring some onto his hand.

"Lubricant." Stark said as he warmed it up a little before moving to Ichigo's entrance.

"W-wait, I didn't agree to that…"

"Ya haven't agreed to anything, yet." Shirosaki said. He kneeled next to Ichigo and stroked his soft, silky orange hair. "Ya are so caught up in what society tells ya are right and wrong, it's okay to take something ya want." Shirosaki said and then guided Ichigo's head to his erection. "Now suck."

Ichigo swallowed and glanced at Shirosaki and then Stark. "It- I don't know…" He shifted as Stark began to stroke his entrance without putting any pressure. "I've never done this before."

"We know." Stark said smoothly.

Ichigo was attracted to both of the Nocuous. Where Shirosaki was all over the place and passionate; Stark was calm and lustful. The two complimented each other nicely when it came to seducing Ichigo, and Ichigo was close to giving in.

Shirosaki shifted them so Ichigo was leaning against him slightly and murmured into his ear. "I promise ya will like it."

"Will you stop if I ask you too?" Ichigo said with a gulp and both of them nodded.

"Do ya want a safe word?" Shirosaki asked as he traced patterns of figure eights on his stomach.

"What's a safe word?"

"It's a word that you use only if you really want to stop. You might say 'no' or 'please don't stop' when it gets too pleasurable for you to handle. But if you say your safe word, we'll stop no matter what."

Ichigo nodded and seemed happy for the prospect. "So what's the safe word?"

"You pick it. It has to be something that you would never say during sex."

"Oh…" Ichigo thought for a second. "Dragon."

Shirosaki smiled. "Good choice." With that he leaned Ichigo back down against the bedding and Stark resumed his exploration of the outside of Ichigo's entrance. When Ichigo finally became used to the sensation enough, Stark pushed a finger inside.

One finger didn't hurt Ichigo, but it was slightly odd. But he was distracted from the not-hurtful feeling as Shirosaki encouraged Ichigo to open up his mouth and take Shirosaki in. Shirosaki was glad he had jerked one off earlier, otherwise he would have blown his load at the first hesitant touch of Ichigo's tongue, or he would have just flipped Ichigo over and taken him.

As it was, he shuddered as the warm wetness encased the head of his cock slowly. Ichigo was unsure what to do, but he wasn't shy about it either. Once he made up his mind to do something, he did it, and he decided that he wanted to have sex with Shirosaki and Stark, so he was going to do it.

Stark entered a second finger inside of him, making Ichigo frown around his mouthful. He shifted slightly in discomfort and Stark decided to move him so he was on his side so he could suck Shirosaki off easier.

The fingers inside of Ichigo spread apart and rotated around to stretch Ichigo further apart as Stark tried to decide how many would be needed. Three seemed like it would be enough, but Stark wanted to make sure, though he was also very impatient.

He slipped a third finger inside of Ichigo. This time it was more then just a little uncomfortable and Ichigo actually winced in pain and dragged his hips away from the source. Stark frowned at the action and his brows furrowed before he began to move them around pointedly.

Ichigo balked at the movement at first because it made it hurt even more, but then Stark found it.

"Ungh!!!" Ichigo cried out around Shirosaki's cock, making Shirosaki shiver and thrust one, two, three times before he come, forcing himself down Ichigo's throat and making him swallow the bitter fluid. Ichigo coughed and gagged around him and Shirosaki felt a little bad about making him do it, but he couldn't help it when his mouth vibrated around him. Shirosaki wiped up Ichigo's mouth with his shirt and pressed a kiss to his lips in an attempt of an apology.

Stark pulled his fingers out of Ichigo and moved so his back was against the headboard. He lifted Ichigo up easily and settled him onto his lap where Ichigo began to feel uneasy. Stark's erection was large and he was quite certain that it would hurt quite a lot, despite his healing ability.

Shirosaki squirted some of the lotion onto Stark's hand and Stark stroked himself, making wet noises as he slicked his erection with it. Ichigo swallowed and he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as Stark lifted him again, but this time over Stark's large cock.

"W-wait…" Ichigo said and Stark paused. Ichigo could see his jaw clench and felt guilty. "I'm not sure…"

"Do ya remember your safe word, Ichi?" Shirosaki murmured as he slipped behind Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and Shirosaki gripped his hips tightly. "That's what ya say when ya want to stop."

This time it was Shirosaki, not Stark, who pressed Ichigo down. The reaction was instantaneous, and predictable.

"AH!!!" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and pain as both Shirosaki and Stark slid him down onto Stark's large erection. He clawed at the hands at his hips and waist to try and find leverage in an attempt to ease the pain.

"It hurts!" Ichigo cried out as he clenched his eyes shut and used his legs to move his body up.

Shirosaki released Ichigo's waist and reached around to grab his legs and lift them up so Shirosaki and Stark were the only things keeping him up. The action made Ichigo slide down another couple of inches and Ichigo actually let out a sob as he felt himself stretch far past his capacity.

Stark paused for a few moments after Ichigo accidentally took more of Stark than they intended and then pressed butterfly kisses along his face and licked up his tears. Shirosaki was now rubbed his reawakened erection against Ichigo's crack, but was staying far away from his entrance.

Finally Stark was fully seated inside and Shirosaki released Ichigo's legs so he could get into a more comfortable position. Stark stared into Ichigo's face and frowned at the tear streaks and the bitten lip.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked and opened his eyes to stare into Stark's gray ones. "Stark… I want you to make me feel good." He wrapped his arms around Stark's shoulders and dropped his head to Stark's shoulder. "I want to feel that thing again, to make it stop hurting."

"Ya need to adjust first before Stark pounds into ya." Shirosaki said and grinned at Ichigo before nuzzling his orange hair. "Then ya would have to use your safe word, which would put a damper on the whole night."

Ichigo winced and shifted, making Stark stiffen and fight not to do as Shirosaki just said. Shirosaki nibbled on Ichigo's ear lobe and took Ichigo's erection in his hand to pump it slowly.

"Even though ya are in pain, ya look like ya are ready to burst." Shirosaki said cheerfully and practically kneaded Ichigo's balls as he also squeezed the base of his cock to keep him from coming.

Ichigo tightened around Stark and that was the last straw for the normally composed Nocuous. Shirosaki barely managed to move out of the way fast enough before Stark shoved Ichigo flat on his back and began to thrust in and out of him roughly.

Ichigo threw back his head and screamed as Stark picked up the insane pace. Even Shirosaki looked slightly concerned as Ichigo clawed at Stark's chest and writhed frantically.

"Er, Stark?" Shirosaki tried, but Stark just snarled and hoisted Ichigo's knees over his elbows and nearly bent Ichigo in half. Dark energy began to swirl around Stark and Ichigo shuddered as his own was touched.

Reacting quickly, Shirosaki risked Stark's anger and grabbed Ichigo, kissing him passionately as he wormed his hand in between Stark and Ichigo's body and began to jerk Ichigo's erection which hadn't been lost. Ichigo gasped into Shirosaki's mouth and Shirosaki relaxed as Ichigo's own aura began to coat his body, protecting him from any potential damage Stark's could do to him.

Stark's dark lust calmed slightly as Ichigo began to relax and he changed his angle to hit Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo tore his mouth away from Shirosaki's to pant frantically. His back bowed in pleasure and he cried out.

"STARK!!!"

"Ichigo." Stark hissed. Shirosaki slid away from Ichigo quickly as Stark leaned down to kiss him, biting harshly at his lips and licking up the blood. Ichigo moaned and moved his own hand down to pump his erection. His climax, which had continually been denied to him, was finally reaching its peak and Stark was nearing as well.

"FUCK!" Ichigo cried and his body spasmed as his jizz spurted onto his stomach.

Stark continued to thrust into Ichigo's over sensitive body, making Ichigo shiver and quack as though in shock. When Stark finally came, he sunk his teeth into Ichigo's neck and snapped his hips forward with a loud slapping sound as their skin came together. Ichigo let out a hoarse cry and Stark held him close, gently licking up the blood before pulling out of him.

Shirosaki slid Ichigo out from underneath Stark and kissed him desperately on the mouth. Ichigo's bright aura had driven him made with want and he was ready to go again. Before Shirosaki could take it too much farther, however, Stark returned from the bathroom where he left to go get a warm, wet rag to clean up Ichigo.

Stark didn't pull Ichigo away from Shirosaki, but he did maneuver them so he was able to gently wipe Ichigo up of all the semen and blood. Ichigo panted as his erection was reawakened from the ministrations and Shirosaki grinned.

"Are ya ready for round two?"

**LINE**

**Quick! How many different words can you think of for 'semen'? XD Since this chapter was becoming so long, I divided it into two… so don't worry, there is more yet to come of this smutty goodness.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Anon Replies- Ranni: Thanks! Here it is =D

Blacksebonzakura2: Did you get the line from the Wedding Singer? If you did I think I love you a bit more for it. Alright, even if you didn't I do. You can't go wrong with Drew Berrymore and Adam Sandler. PS I want to know number 19!

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

**Warning for double penetration in the chapter, although it's done tastefully.**

Stained: Chapter 8

In no time, Ichigo was straddling Shirosaki's lap and being kissed roughly by the albino. Stark watched lustfully and stroked his hard on as Shirosaki tested Ichigo's entrance to see if he was ready to take him. Ichigo braced his hands on Shirosaki's knees and trembled as he sank down onto him. Shirosaki groaned and dug his nails into Ichigo's hips as he stared up at the beautiful image Ichigo made above him.

Ichigo's breath shook as he raised and lowered himself slowly, before gaining more confidence and creating a fast rhythm. He threw his head back and cried out as he found the right angle for Shirosaki to brush against his prostate.

Stark moved behind Ichigo and Shirosaki growled at him. "Ya had your turn already!"

"That doesn't mean you can't share." Stark tipped Ichigo's head back and kissed him while he rubbed his dick against Ichigo's stretched entrance.

Ichigo made a strangled sound into the kiss as Stark began to press in beside Shirosaki. Stark moved slowly and grunted as Ichigo's tight passage swallowed him. Ichigo bit his lip at first and cringed as Stark penetrated him along with Shirosaki. He groaned and then inhaled sharply as Stark rocked his hips and slid into him completely.

"You guys are cruel." Ichigo muttered and held onto Shirosaki tightly as Stark laughed.

"Because we're Nocuous?" Shirosaki asked with a sneer and Ichigo bit down on his neck, hard, making Shirosaki yelp more in surprise then anything else.

"You guys are the only ones who care about that!" Ichigo shouted, but his voice cracked in the end because Stark shifted slightly, making their combined wide girths press against his prostate. "Stop th-that…" Ichigo wiggled and moaned in pleasure. "I'm trying to say something!"

"So if one of us wanted to date you, would you say yes?"

"I might h-ave- ah!"

They didn't pull out all the way, but Shirosaki pulled out maybe two inches and the slid back in as Stark pulled out slightly and then pressed back in as well. The enormous stretch was more of a dull ache as his body got used to it and the pleasure was enough to make him want it still.

"Ya really are something special." Shirosaki muttered and caressed Ichigo's beautiful body before moving up to his face and touching his cheek. Ichigo froze as Shirosaki rubbed his thumb over his scar and tried to jerk away but Stark pressed close behind him and wouldn't let him move.

Shirosaki moved as well. Although they both stayed inside of him, now Stark and Shirosaki were both sitting up with Shirosaki's legs lying over Stark's.

Ichigo's breath quickened to the point of almost hyperventilating as Shirosaki kissed him gently and then tilted his head to the side so he could kiss the tip of it and trail his tongue over it slowly. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered as tears began to trail down his cheek.

Stark hugged Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck as he moved both his and Ichigo's body to keep up the pace. Ichigo felt the pleasure pulsing through his body, but he was focused on Shirosaki.

Shirosaki licked up the tears and then continued his exploration of Ichigo's scar. He flicked the tip of his tongue over Ichigo's trembling eyelid and very lightly nipped his eyebrow before giving one last kiss to the top of it.

He pulled away and stared at Ichigo who was trembling and looking even more uncertain than when Stark first took him. "Ya are so perfect Ichi; there is nothing I would change about ya."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt a rush of emotion surge through him as he grabbed Shirosaki by his thick, silky white hair and crushed their mouths together. Shirosaki took it with a muffled moan of surprise and pleasure as he eagerly kissed back.

Stark almost felt like an outsider into their little moment and wanted to convey his feelings as well, but didn't know how. He opened his mouth a few times to begin, but immediately closed it and glanced away as he flushed slightly. Shirosaki noticed and raised an eyebrow before leaning over and whispering to him.

"If ya can't tell him, then show him."

For a moment Stark wondered exactly what Shirosaki meant, since he was showing Ichigo exactly what he felt for him with his body, but it just didn't seem to be enough. There was another way, but he only hoped Ichigo wouldn't hate him for it.

There are many different spells and powers out there that do many different things, some of it good, some of it evil while most fell into a comfortable gray area that was decided on intent. The spell that Stark was about to use was originally intend as punishment for criminals, cast by distraught families or accusers who wanted the criminal to feel exactly as they felt.

Stark wasn't using exactly the same thing, but it served his purpose.

Ichigo shivered as he felt Stark's power rise, but didn't feel afraid in the slightest. Instead he moaned and let his own rise to tangle with Stark and Shirosaki who was also releasing his aura.

"Feel." Stark wrapped his aura around Ichigo and hissed at the pleasure of being to feel all of him. Their bodies moved together almost languidly to their pleasure, but their aura was doubling all of their sensation.

Stark began to press his aura into Ichigo's. Ichigo physically jolted and body trembled at the sensation. It was almost like the first time he was penetrated in the sense that it made him uncomfortable and unsure, but it wasn't painful at all.

"Breathe." Stark murmured into his ear and Ichigo drew one in quickly, not even noticing that he had stopped in the first place.

As Stark continued to press and entwine his aura was Ichigo's, Shirosaki cautiously introduced his own and was delighted with the sensation. He held Ichigo's hips tightly and moved him up and down while Stark pumped his erection. All three of them were close and their entangled auras were making it almost impossible to not come together.

Ichigo threw back his had and let out a soundless scream as the inside of their bedroom exploded in power, making the walls and windows creak and almost break with the strength of it.

Ichigo's eyes closed slowly and he slouched over Shirosaki who was just as tired. Stark panted in his ear and pressed soft kisses all over his face as he eased out of him. Shirosaki grumbled as he was forced to do the same. He was already unconscious and Stark and Shirosaki cleaned him up before situating themselves on either side of him on the bed.

"He's not gonna be able to sleep at night if he sleeps now." Shirosaki commented and rolled his eyes at Stark who was getting ready to nap as well.

"We'll keep him busy then." Stark muttered making Shirosaki nod.

They glanced down at Ichigo who curled against Shirosaki's shoulder with his legs over Stark's own.

"I love ya." Shirosaki said quietly to Ichigo who stirred, but didn't wake.

Stark sighed at the drama in their situation as he stroked Ichigo's hair and spooned his side.

"He's not the only one Ichigo."

Both of them were quiet and Shirosaki would have thought Stark was asleep if it wasn't for him staring at Ichigo.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean?" Stark asked without taking his eyes off of Ichigo.

"I mean, ya and I aren't the only ones who love him, if ya haven't seen the way Grimmjow and Zaraki do."

"Yes?"

"Do ya think he could love any of us back?"

Stark took a long time to answer. "I think that he could love any of us, or even all of us if we don't make him choose."

There was another long silence. "We don't have to do that, do we?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not at the risk of losing him."

"I agree."

"If the others don't then they can go fuck themselves." Shirosaki said in finality and after awhile they both succumbed to sleep.

…

Ichigo knew Stark and Shirosaki didn't want him to go, but Ichigo already missed two days of school just getting fucked by the two men. He was sore deep inside despite being healed by his powers, but it felt more like an itch that was scratched too deeply than anything damaging.

Stark and Shirosaki couldn't follow him because the authorities were still looking for anybody 'suspicious,' aka, Nocuous. They weren't rounding up the half breeds because that would be half the population and they simply didn't have the recourses for it.

He slept in because he still needed to recuperate a little, but he was mostly going in to get homework so he didn't fall behind. It was a bit lonely in the last class he made it to because it wasn't one that Ryuu or any of his other… friends were in. He didn't realize how much he enjoyed their company until they weren't there with them.

The bell finally rung and Ichigo rolled his eyes at the students who were bouncing off the walls, excited that the last class of the day was done.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow walking over to him without his usual scowl.

"Where the fuck have you been!?"

Startled by the tone, Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow in confusion. "I was helping '_them' _out." Ichigo didn't need to say who.

"For two days?"

"Well yeah, I was…" Ichigo trailed off. "Grimmjow, were you worried?"

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened and he scoffed, but Ichigo could see his face turn slightly red.

"Don't be stupid." He growled, but didn't answer the question. "You do smell of them really…strongly…"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to grab Ichigo by the shoulders and drag him tightly to his body. He could hear a few other students giggle at the action but Grimmjow shot them a glare that made them shut up and scurry on.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" Ichigo said in exasperation and scowled with Grimmjow didn't answer him, but pressed his nose against Ichigo's neck and sniff deeply.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo snapped as Grimmjow recoiled away. He had taken a shower (with the 'help' of the other two) so he knew he didn't reek.

"You…you…" He seemed incapable of finishing his sentence to Ichigo huffed and began to walk away, but Grimmjow grabbed his arm and yanked him into an alcove with mad eyes. "You let them fuck you!?" He hissed, but not loudly.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he took a step back in surprise. "How the hell do you know that?"

"So it's true!?" Grimmjow grabbed him again and pulled him close. "Both of them!?"

"Do you have a problem with that or something?" Ichigo snapped and shrugged him off. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Of course it's my business!"

Ichigo paused mid step and turned to look at Grimmjow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He means that like me he wants to fuck you, but the other two got to you first."

Ichigo gulped as he recognized the voice behind him. He slowly turned and took a step back so Kenpachi wasn't so close.

"Fuck me?" Ichigo asked faintly and backed away from him slowly until he hit something warm and solid that he knew was Grimmjow. Before he could make a sound, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and a hand clamped over his mouth before he could make a sound.

The majority of students had already left, and the only ones left were running to catch the bus or get home on their own accord. Nobody saw the two men pull a third one into a classroom that a substitute teacher forgot to lock before leaving for the day.

"You're ours now, Ichigo." Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo wasn't going to just let him do whatever he wanted though.

He kicked and squirmed frantically, making Grimmjow who was trying to hold him still, curse.

"Having trouble?" Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's kicking legs and they moved further into the classroom where the teacher had a side office even further out of the way.

Kenpachi shut the door and studied Ichigo who was looking even more panicked as Grimmjow began to suck on his neck.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi said his name reverently and undid his shirt slowly to savor the moment.

Ichigo felt pleasure bolt through him as Kenpachi rubbed against his nipple, making Kenpachi smirk knowingly before doing it again. Ichigo began to squirm again, but this time for another reason as Kenpachi rubbed against his growing hard on through his pants and Grimmjow mauled his sensitive neck.

"They aren't allowed to monopolize your time like that. It's our turn now."

Ichigo decided the French had it right with 'la petite mort,' the little death. Ichigo thought it was accurate to describe an orgasm as something like that because he was starting to feel that his grave stone would say 'death by sex.'

**LINE**

**There will be NO non consensual sex, just to reassure you. It will all be consensual. **

**Ichigo is the Death Strawberry, but maybe we should just call him The Little Death Strawberry. La Petite Mort Fraise, or maybe La Petite Fraise de Mort, my French is a little rusty. I would change my alias to that if so many readers didn't know me as 'Bonne Nuit' XD. **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Anon Replies- I love you Bonne Nuit: Why yes, it is going to be *very* rough :3

Ranni: Thanks! Here ya go.

Blacksebonzakura2: Kenpachi and Grimmjow aren't going to be nearly as sweet as Shirosaki and Starrk... although I think they really do try...

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun, who so cheerfully cleans up my mess. We all thank you!**

Stained: Chapter 9

Ichigo realized long ago that for some reason he found himself in sticky situations quite often, although more recently the emphasis was put on 'sticky.'

Ichigo's mouth was muffled with the palm of Grimmjow's hand as Kenpachi's own hand which was down the front of Ichigo's pants worked his erection almost violently. Ichigo panted and squirmed, but it was no use even if he really did want to get away. He wanted it. The pleasure, the attraction and raw passion that came from being with the two men.

The only thing that held him back was the thought of Shirosaki and Stark. Ichigo was not promiscuous or a slut. He stayed with one person (or two in this case) and didn't cheat. Stark and Shirosaki took his virginity and he fully intended to sleep only with them until they broke up or… that was it.

But he couldn't deny his feelings and emotions towards Grimmjow and Kenpachi that wasn't simply lust. Grimmjow had finally tired of only being able to use one hand and whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Are you going to be quiet if I remove my hand?"

Ichigo nodded sincerely and Grimmjow did so. Ichigo licked his lips and Grimmjow followed the movement hungrily.

"I can't do this." Ichigo murmured but made no move to stop the other two from undressing him.

"Why not?" Grimmjow asked as Kenpachi already began to undo Ichigo's pants.

"I'm not a slut." Ichigo murmured and still didn't stop them from undressing him. His shirt was already pulled over his head and Kenpachi was pushing his pants and boxers down. "Wait…" He almost whimpered in pleasure.

"Do you really think this makes you a slut?" Grimmjow asked as he gripped Ichigo's erection tightly and rubbed his thumb over the head.

"I- AH!" Kenpachi pushed two fingers into Ichigo, making him tremble and cling to Grimmjow who was not in the least bit sorry about it. "Th-that's…"

"Tight." Kenpachi hissed into his ear and twisted his fingers, making Ichigo have to cling even more to Grimmjow lest his legs give out. "You must have a fast healing ability to be this tight after them fucking you."

"Don't say it that way." Ichigo mumbled and Grimmjow exchanged an amused glance with Kenpachi.

"It's what they did, didn't they?" Grimmjow asked as he undid his pants and let his erection spring free. Ichigo panted as Grimmjow gripped his hips and slid their erections together.

"Oi, Kenpachi, you better be using lube."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You actually brought some to school?" Grimmjow snickered.

"This is Shunsui's private office for when Ukitake visits." There was no more clarification needed to be added because everyone knew what happened when Shunsui and Ukitake were alone.

Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo wrinkled his nose. "There is no way you're using that on me!" He snarled and jerked his hips forward into Grimmjow's when Kenpachi squeezed his ass tightly.

"It's not like it's dirty or anything, or already used." Kenpachi muttered into his ear and licked the shell of it lewdly. "You don't want me to _not _use it."

He grabbed Ichigo's hand and guided it to his erection which Ichigo had yet to see. He swallowed as he felt the enormous length and girth, making him have second thoughts.

"Don't scare him you idiot!" Grimmjow snarled and kicked Kenpachi before lifting the naked Ichigo into his arms and leaning back against the wall so Ichigo was dangling slightly, but still comfortable.

Kenpachi snorted and Ichigo heard the click up the cap being opened on the lube. Ichigo swallowed and Grimmjow nuzzled his neck while he continued to rub against him. Ichigo gasped as the head of Kenpachi's erection slid in between his cheeks and he clutched at Grimmjow's shoulders while sitting up slightly.

"Don't be too rough, I heal but I still feel pain when you… do it." Ichigo murmured to Kenpachi who kissed his temple before he thrust in.

"AGH!!!!" Ichigo threw his head back against Kenpachi's muscled shoulder and dug his nails into the hands at his hips. If he didn't know the type of pleasure that awaited him after he got used to it, Ichigo would have considered killing Kenpachi right then and there. As it was he grabbed a hold of Kenpachi's hair and arched his back so he could sink his teeth into Kenpachi's throat.

Kenpachi grunted and he thrust into Ichigo the rest of the way, making Ichigo groan into Kenpachi's bloody throat and tremble. He detached his teeth if only to take in deep, shuddering breaths.

Grimmjow, who was lapping at his throat, kissed him to taste Kenpachi's blood. When he pulled away Ichigo could see his mouth smeared with red, which made his blue eyes appear even brighter and more shocking.

Kenpachi reached around and rubbed his nipples, pinching them until Ichigo gasped and they hardened underneath his touch. Grimmjow stroked both of their erections together and slowly Ichigo began to relax to the large and painful intrusion, making Kenpachi smirk into his hair and then begin to pull away just slightly before thrusting into him again.

The first few movements were painful and raw to Ichigo, but soon he loosened up and Kenpachi angled his hips so he pressed against his prostate. Ichigo moaned and pushed back against him to get more of the feeling.

He was glad that he had partners like Kenpachi who were so strong he didn't have to worry about hurting them or them not being able to handle him. He most certainly couldn't be in the position he was in now if they weren't.

He pressed his back hard against Kenpachi's strong torso and brought his knees up and braced them on either side of Grimmjow's hips. The only thing that kept him up was the solidity of Kenpachi's form and trusting that he wouldn't let him fall.

"Did you let both of them fuck you at the same time?" Grimmjow asked as he slid their erections against each other.

"You mean both inside of me?" Ichigo asked between moans as Kenpachi played his body like a regal instrument. His fingers knew where to press and stroke and he knew just where to thrust to make Ichigo scream just the right note.

"Yes." Grimmjow purred and Ichigo faltered slightly as he realized that Grimmjow's cock was now slightly different. There were little spikes covering his dick that weren't sharp, but they were hard and it made Ichigo trembled as the pressed against his cock pleasurably.

"Grimmjow…" He was uncertain now and Grimmjow bit down on his neck before pulling away.

"They aren't going to break the skin; they just make it more intense."

"Wh-what is it…" He trailed off as Kenpachi pistoned in and out of him harshly, letting it be known that he was still there. Like Ichigo could forget.

"Part of my power is that I can transform into a cat." Grimmjow explained, but didn't say any more because Ichigo yelped when Kenpachi bit his neck.

"Spread your legs apart more Ichigo." Kenpachi said and Ichigo tried to comply, but he was shaking so bad he almost slipped. Kenpachi growled in response and reached around his body to hook his hands underneath Ichigo's knees and spread them wide apart. Ichigo cried out slightly as his muscles were stretched past what he was used to and Kenpachi relented a little, but not much.

"Do it Grimmjow, fuck him and show him who he belongs to."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Ichigo tried to shout it, but it came out hoarse.

Grimmjow reached around Kenpachi and grabbed the lube. Ichigo watched as he slicked himself up and hoped that he was stretched enough to be penetrated by both of them. He only did it once with Stark and Shirosaki before both of them relented and agreed not to do it too often, but it seemed like Grimmjow and Kenpachi were going for it as well.

"Just go slow-oh!"

The head of Grimmjow's erection popped past his initial tight ring and pressed next to Kenpachi's. He was right that the spikes didn't scratch his insides (thank god) but they weren't something he was used to. Unlike Shirosaki and Stark who were longer and slightly thick, Grimmjow and Kenpachi were thicker and not as long (but not short by any means).

The added girth wasn't something that Ichigo found entirely pleasant at first, but once he relaxed and didn't fight it, it wasn't agony. The thickness inside of him pressed against his prostate constantly and Ichigo already felt like he was going to burst.

Kenpachi and Grimmjow, it seemed, were having a competition to see who could make Ichigo scream the most. His throat felt tight from all of the sounds he was making and he buried his face against the nook of Grimmjow's neck while his body trembled and shivered.

Kenpachi laughed; a sound that came deep from his chest and sent vibrations down Ichigo's spine.

"Ichigo." Kenpachi growled into his ear and gave a sharp thrust.

Grimmjow continued to pump him, always pinching the base of his cock if he felt Ichigo was getting too close to completion.

"You aren't just their little berry." Grimmjow said and groaned as Ichigo tightened around him. "You're ours and we don't intend to let you go."

"You are all possessive bastards." Ichigo said through gasps for breath and shivered as Kenpachi quickened his thrusts, making Grimmjow hiss as he brushed against him inside of Ichigo.

"Yes we are." Kenpachi said in agreement and tightened his hands on Ichigo's legs. "Oi, Jeagerjaques, are you close?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow licked Ichigo's neck and nodded. "At the same time? I want to fill him up so it leaks out of him every time he takes a step."

"Fuck, wait for me!" Ichigo cried, making both of them chuckle at the same time in a somewhat creepy manner.

"Don't worry Ichi; we'll let you come first." Grimmjow said generously.

Ichigo growled at the 'let' and braced his hands on the wall and began to move his hips, bouncing up and down on the Imperfect and Mongrel who made no attempt to stop him. Their skin slapped together wetly as Ichigo moved as fast as he could, his hips and thighs burning with exertion as he brought himself to his climax.

For one fearful moment he thought Grimmjow would stop him from coming again, but instead Grimmjow pumped him harder and caught him in a deep kiss. Kenpachi wrapped his arms around Ichigo in a bear hug and both he and Grimmjow began to move in perfect sync in and out of Ichigo's spasming body.

"It's too much!" Ichigo cried out and arched his back as his over-sensitive body was used roughly. "Fu~uck!"

Grimmjow caught his screams with his mouth and subdued him just long enough for them to come as well. Grimmjow and Kenpachi groaned as the copious amounts of hot come squished against their cocks. It made it even more pleasurable as Ichigo's tightening and relaxing hole twitched around them and dragged their orgasm from them.

Ichigo clung to Grimmjow as Kenpachi and then Grimmjow slipped out of him, making all the come inside of him leak out. It trickled down his thighs a little ways before steadily dripping onto the floor.

Kenpachi lifted Ichigo into his arms, earning a grumble from Grimmjow, and set him on the desk which he cleared off with one swipe of his arms. Ichigo tried to protest, but he didn't have the energy as Kenpachi spread his thighs and bent down to lick the sticky white mess up.

Ichigo cried out as he became erect again, and Kenpachi pumped his cock as he thrust his tongue inside of Ichigo's winking hole and lapped at the bitter fluid.

"What is going on in here?" A voice came from the doorway that the three were too occupied to notice earlier.

Ichigo jerked in surprise and tried to pull away from Kenpachi, but Kenpachi held him down tightly and didn't stop his ministrations.

"Ken-Kenpachi, stop!" Ichigo begged and threw his head back as Kenpachi thrust his tongue deeper.

"Sorry about the disrespect, Aizen-sensei, but as you can see, Ichigo is too tempting to not jump."

Aizen raised an eyebrow but was not the least bit amused as Ichigo tried to get away from Kenpachi who was now finger-fucking him.

"Get this cleaned up. Jeagerjaques, Zaraki, go home. Kurosaki, I need to see you in my office to discuss the days you have missed." He narrowed his eyes as Ichigo who had come for the second time slumped in Kenpachi's arms and was being cleaned up. "I won't take any disciplinary actions this time because it's after school and you aren't hurting anybody-" Ichigo snorted at this "-but this will be your only warning."

He turned on his heel and left after reminding Ichigo again to see him in his office. Kenpachi stroked Ichigo's hair and nuzzled his neck but Ichigo shoved him away. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at the action, but Ichigo ignored him and stomped over to his clothes to get dressed.

"Don't be so cold, you wanted that too." Grimmjow said as he tried to wrap Ichigo in a hug, but Ichigo side stepped him and glared.

"You are such fucking bastards." Ichigo spat. "This was a one time thing, so just leave me the fuck alone!"

Grimmjow and Kenpachi stared after him, dumb struck. Gold sparks of power began to flicker off of Kenpachi in agitation and Grimmjow wasn't fairing much better.

"It doesn't seem like he understands yet." Kenpachi growled and Grimmjow nodded his agreement.

"We'll just have to teach him, then."

…

Ichigo sat in a chair across from Aizen, uncomfortable despite the cushions. Aizen studied him over his glasses and sighed. "Would you perhaps like some tea? It might relax you a little bit."

Ichigo hesitated, and then accepted. He had a feeling he would be getting a lecture and wanted some relief from his soreness.

"Honey?" Aizen asked and Ichigo nodded again, he did have a bit of a sweet tooth after all.

While Aizen busied himself with making the tea, Ichigo let his eyes stray over the random pictures and other things Aizen had on his desk.

"Here you go." Ichigo took the tea gratefully and inhaled the scent of chamomile and lemon.

"I'm sure you know why I called you in here, Ichigo." Aizen said and Ichigo squirmed, not meeting his eyes. "You didn't seem the type to degrade yourself like that."

Ichigo flushed red and finally looked up at Aizen. "I wasn't degrading myself!"

"So you see nothing wrong with it?" Aizen asked with a soft smile, making Ichigo a little confused about his intentions.

"That… you mean Kenpachi, Grimmjow and I-"

"Not to mention Shirosaki and Stark."

Ichigo jaw dropped and he stared at Aizen who chuckled.

"Yes, I recognized their power on you as well. Now drink your tea, it's going to get cold."

Ichigo took a gulp and sighed as it instantly relaxed him. "They were very… persuasive. Not that they forced me into it!" Ichigo added hastily and turned red, quickly hiding it by sipping some more tea.

"You know, Ichigo, for Imperfects like you and me who just have the slightest thing wrong with us; I believe it's the hardest."

Ichigo frowned, wondering where this was going.

"Nothing seemed wrong with me at first, but as I got into my later twenties I discovered that I needed glasses…" Aizen trailed off and snorted. "It only deteriorated because of a condition I've had since I was younger, and soon I was almost legally blind." Ichigo was still uncertain where this was going, but Aizen's voice was soft and soothing. He easily relaxed to it. "I can't wear contacts for it, so I am stuck with these." He tapped the lens of his glasses lightly. "I am sure you are wondering where I am going with this."

Ichigo nodded and was embarrassed to find that his eyes were drooping shut in the aftermath of his orgasm and this comfortable room.

"Just because of that, I was instantly treated horribly by my peers whom I had once called acquaintances, if not friends. To the Perfects, I was below them, and they looked down on me for something I couldn't control." He sighed and stood, gently taking the tea cup from Ichigo's numb fingers.

"I hate them. But you understand me, don't you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was so dizzy and sleepy… he felt funny.

"Just because you don't fit in with anyone else, doesn't mean you have to let those _things _fuck you."

Hands brushed his cheeks and he shuddered.

"Someone as beautiful as you deserves so much better. As a gift to you, I will kill your family, just like all those other Perfects have died."

Despite Ichigo's disconcerted state, his mind took in the information and interpreted it correctly. Aizen was the serial killer, and he was going to kill Ichigo's family.

"No!" Ichigo tried to scream, but it came out as a soft exhale of breath as he slumped forward in his seat.

"You will be mine forever." Aizen leaned down to kiss Ichigo's lax lips, but they were interrupted by the door bursting open.

**LINE**

**Ya-ha! Ichigo, you know you enjoy every minute of it! He just doesn't want to admit to it because, well, he's Ichigo. Who predicted this turn about of events? =D**

**As always, I would love it if you would review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anon Replies- Lestes: Thank you!!! You have my wonderful betas to thank for my stories being error- free (Warrior Nun for this one). I do try my best!**

**Misaki: I won't waste too much time answering because you will read it in a second… But thanx!**

**Blacksebonzakura2: I always write such rough lemons *sigh* Someone commented on that, but I really like writing rough sex! At least I write fluff as well to balance it out =D Uki has been very naughty, Shunsui should punish him. =3**

**Kahlem: I hate cliffhangers, so it was pretty hypocritical of me to write one… but at least I update quickly =)**

**(): Aizen is the universal bad guys in fics, and he was barely mentioned, so I'm glad that most people didn't know it was him.**

**Mikoura: Man, I am so easy when it comes to wanting love… Alright then =D**

**Ranni: Thank you! Hope this came soon enough.**

**Thank you Warrior Nun, who beta'd this entire story for me! **

Stained: Chapter 10/The End

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Ichigo couldn't summon any strength to turn and see who was there, but he recognized the voices. Kenpachi, Grimmjow…Shirosaki and Stark, although he had no idea how they all got here and why.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo managed to open his bleary eyes and saw a black and red blur that was Ryuu.

"Ryuu?" Ichigo slurred and Ryuu laughed.

"You're lucky I called Stark and Shirosaki when I realized Kenpachi and Grimmjow were planning on fucking you here. I thought they might be worried." Ryuu glanced at the half empty tea cup and shook his head. "You're too trusting."

"Shut up." Ichigo muttered and then Ryuu barely managed to jerk him away in time for Grimmjow who was sent sailing backward into the desk.

"Get him the fuck out of here; he's stronger than we thought!" Grimmjow snarled and Ryuu nodded and lifted the limp Ichigo into his arms before simply leaping out the window and landing smoothly on the ground below.

Ichigo was starting to feel slightly more clearheaded and pushed at Ryuu's chest.

"Hold on a sec, Ichi." He began to run quickly and didn't stop until they were in the football field of the school. "This should be far enough away."

"Fuck." Ichigo groaned as his stomach turned and Ryuu set him down hastily to let him throw up the drugged tea from earlier.

"That's it, Ichi." Ryuu said and rubbed his back soothingly. "It will make you feel better."

Ichigo dry heaved a couple more times and then slumped onto the ground, far away from his vomit.

"Here, Ichi, don't want your breath to smell bad for your semes, right?" Ryuu said cheerfully and handed him a tic-tac which he popped into his mouth.

"They aren't my semes."

"No?" Ryuu said in amusement as an explosion came from the high school. "They are fighting pretty hard for you."

"Fuck, I can't believe it was Aizen." Ichigo said with a groan, still slightly disoriented from the drugs.

"What do you mean?" Ryuu asked in confusion. "You didn't think Aizen would molest you like that?"

"Shit, they don't know. I have to tell them!" Ichigo tried to get to his feet but Ryuu pushed him back down.

"Calm down, Ichigo! What's the matter?"

"Aizen is the killer! The one who has been killing all of those Perfects!"

Ryuu stared at him in shock and then his brow furrowed. "What?"

"I have to go!" Ichigo tried to get up again, but Ryuu shoved him back down.

"Hold on, Ichigo." Ryuu said and Ichigo blinked at his somewhat dark and cold tone. "Why do you think that?"

"He said he was going to kill my family just like the other Perfects!"

Ryuu frowned and shook his head. "I still don't understand why you think Aizen is the killer."

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Ichigo said groggily and tried to get to his feet, but stumbled. Ryuu steadied him with his hand and frowned heavily. Ichigo grabbed the front of his shirt and scowled. "He said he was going to kill my family!"

"But that doesn't make him the killer." Ryuu stated stubbornly.

Ichigo snorted and a dark look came over Ryuu's face.

"I don't like it when others take credit for what I do." Ryuu practically snarled, and Ichigo blinked before turning to look at him.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo muttered in disbelief and Ryuu just looked at him for a second before shaking his head.

"This is a real pity, Ichigo." Ryuu sighed and hunkered down beside Ichigo and stroked his hair. "I really like you, but it can't be helped."

"Ryuu, no, it can't be!" Ichigo's face was chalk-white as he stared at his usually cheerful friend which made him feel welcome in this strange school.

"Poor Ichigo." Ryuu tutted and his eyes darkened as he stared at him. "Imperfect Ichigo who is neither beauty nor beast."

Ichigo stared, still unable to comprehend as Ryuu reached behind him and withdrew a sheathed blade that was hidden on his back underneath his clothes.

"A real pity. And by that I mean that I couldn't kill you the same way that I killed the others because I don't have my special equipment here."

Ichigo was jerked out of his daze from another loud explosion from the school and he scrambled to his feet to run. Before he could even take five steps, Ryuu tackled him and Ichigo could feel the blade dig into his shoulder, making him scream in agony.

"I don't think so." Ryuu said in his normal cheerful voice. "Hey, Ichigo, want to know a secret?"

Ichigo let out a choked sob as Ryuu twisted the blade.

"It must hurt a lot." He said in faux sympathy and he grabbed Ichigo hair tightly, forcing him to lay flat on the ground as he leaned down and flicked his tongue around the sharp edge to lap at the bleeding wound.

"Mongrels' powers are usually the most interesting and unique," Ryuu said in a lecturing tone and tugged on Ichigo's hair, "because of the co-dominance of Perfects and Nocuous. I find my power to be very useful when killing since," he pressed the blade deeper into Ichigo's shoulder, "nobody can use their powers around me, unless I allow it."

He yanked the knife free and blood began to pour even faster out of the wound. "Hm, I wonder how long it will take you to bleed to death without your healing powers." Ryuu said thoughtfully.

Ichigo tried to get up on one knee, but Ryuu kicked him solidly in the back and he fell on his face once more.

"Unfortunately I don't have that sort of time before your boyfriends get through with that idiot teacher up there." Ryuu kicked Ichigo in the stomach, making him skid across the grass and lay panting for breath, sprawled on his back. The pain in his back and shoulder was all consuming and Ichigo could hardly breathe.

"You're so pretty." Ryuu cooed as he straddled Ichigo's waist and Ichigo grimaced at the insane gleam in his eyes. "Do you know why I hate Perfects, Ichigo?"

Ichigo said nothing and Ryuu glared, driving the blade into his stomach and making Ichigo shriek in agony and try to move away, but Ryuu held him there easily.

"I hate Perfects because they are so fucking perfect!" Ryuu threw his head back and laughed, making Ichigo chilled to the bone, although that could be all the blood loss.

"If it wasn't for that scar of yours, you would have been so perfect that not even the Perfects could hold a candle to you." Ryuu slid the knife out of Ichigo's stomach with a wet sound and Ichigo trembled as blood poured from the wound and nausea and cold overtook him.

Ryuu traced the tip of the knife over Ichigo's face, painting a bloody trail up his scar to his eye. "I bet you can't even see this, can you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tried to push at him feebly, but he had no strength left. He was dying.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter because you will never be able to see anything again." The muscles in his arm tensed to thrust the knife through Ichigo's eye and into his brain, but before he had the chance, something collided with him, throwing him off of Ichigo and sending the blade across the lawn.

"Ichigo!?"

Ichigo blinked as he saw white. Shirosaki. He was shaking him, but all Ichigo wanted to do was sleep. His head tilted to the side and he saw Grimmjow and Ryuu scuffling with the knife grasped in Ryuu's hand as he tried to bend it toward Grimmjow. Grimmjow bent it back and with a sickening sound he thrust it underneath Ryuu's chin, through his throat and jerked it sideways in a spurt of blood.

Ichigo stared as Ryuu staggered around for a second with his hand trying to slow the bleeding, but he didn't heal fast enough and he fell to his knees and then collapsed completely. Ichigo thought it was funny how the blood on the green grass matched the red of Ryuu's hair.

"Ichigo!!!" Someone was yelling at him, which Ichigo thought was rude. His body hurt and he didn't want his ears to hurt as well.

He coughed and blood covered his mouth a chin.

"Fuck!"

He recognized that voice. Grimmjow? He sounded pissed.

"Stark, hurry up already!"

Strong arms lifted him up and he couldn't help but cry out in pain as his injuries were jarred.

"At least he's screaming." He heard Kenpachi say distantly.

"In pain!" Shirosaki snapped and Ichigo had to agree with him.

Then he was moving. Fast. So fast. Faster then he had ever gone. Was he dying? It was painful. He stopped moving so fast.

"Ichigo!?"

If he was dead, why did he hear goat face's voice? He must be in hell then.

"Hold on, son! You, Nocuous, bring him in the examination room!"

"Starrrk." Ichigo mumbled.

"What's that, Ichigo?" Isshin asked frantically as Stark set him down and Ichigo instantly missed the heat.

"My Stark."

"He's obviously delusional." Isshin muttered. "All of you out!"

"They're all mine..." Ichigo muttered before finally giving in to the darkness.

…

Ichigo didn't want to wake up from this white and fluffy world where it was warm and he was loved. But despite his best efforts, he found himself slowly waking to and equally white world, but it wasn't quite as fluffy, as clinic rooms rarely were.

He blinked to clear the sleepiness from his eyes and looked around the room to assess his environment. He was more than surprised to see Stark, Shirosaki, Kenpachi and Grimmjow sitting there with Karin and Yuzu.

Stark appeared to be asleep, which didn't surprise Ichigo one bit, but Yuzu was also completely asleep, curled up in Kenpachi's lap. Karin appeared to be kicking Grimmjow and Shirosaki's ass at poker, and from the looks of it, was taking a lot of their money.

"Ichigo!" Karin noticed Ichigo was awake immediately and ran over to him while Shirosaki and Grimmjow snuck their money back into their pockets. "Idiot brother!"

"Fuck off." Ichigo muttered and Yuzu, who was woken up by the noise gasped and chastised him.

"Why didn't I heal properly at first?" Ichigo asked as he shifted around and found that he was not in any more pain.

"Ryuu's powers seemed to have blocked your ability temporarily, but thankfully not permanently."

"Oh." Ichigo shifted in discomfort as Shirosaki and Grimmjow stood on one side of his bed and Kenpachi and Stark stood on the other. Karin picked up on the tension and gave a wicked smirk, grabbed Yuzu's hands and tugging her out of the room.

"Come on, let's go tell dad he's away and get some food for him."

"Wait! Karin, Yuzu!"

Karin ignored him and left, leaving Ichigo alone with the four other men. Ichigo gulped at the very intense stare he was put under and tried to think of something that would break the tension he felt.

"Uh…so you guys got both of them?"

"Tch." Shirosaki snorted and reached down to pet Ichigo's orange hair. "Yeah, we got both of them, the pricks." Ichigo winced as the fingers tightened in his hair. "Why do ya have to get into so much trouble!?"

"Shirosaki, that hurts." Ichigo reached up to try and pry the finger away but Shirosaki tugged his head back, forcing him to gasp and arch his back. Shirosaki wrapped his arms around him and Ichigo expected the albino to bite him or molest him. He was surprised, however, when Shirosaki just buried his head against Ichigo's shoulder and hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever do that again, ya fucking idiot!"

"I didn't even do anything!" This time Shirosaki did bite down on his neck and Ichigo yelped. He felt the bed sink down and another set of arms circled his waist. Ichigo sighed as Grimmjow simply spooned him from behind and cuddled close while not saying anything.

"I like your sisters, Ichi." Shirosaki said good naturedly after a few moments of silence. "They're little spit-fires."

"Of course they are." Ichigo said with a chuckle. "They're my sisters after all."

"Yuzu threatened to kill me if I hurt you." Kenpachi commented as he sat down on the bed as well.

Ichigo snorted. "It's always the nice ones, although you need to watch out for Karin as well."

"Hm." Stark didn't so much sit on the bed, as sprawled out over Ichigo and simply rested his head on Ichigo's stomach with his arms wrapped around his hips.

"Er, Stark?"

A snore told him that he was already asleep.

Kenpachi chuckled and moved so he was leaning against the foot of the bed and his legs were entwined with Ichigo's, so they were all touching and holding him in some way.

"How long was I out for?"

"The rest of yesterday and today, but it's only three in the afternoon. As soon as Ryuu's power," Shirosaki spat the name, "wore off, you healed instantly."

"I guess that explains why I'm so hungry."

"Me too." Grimmjow murmured into his ear huskily and rocked his hips forward so Ichigo knew exactly how 'hungry' he was.

Ichigo shivered and Shirosaki began to suck on his neck when Isshin burst into the room. "My wonderful son, how fast you have recovered!" He bounded towards the bed, but Karin ran in after him and tackled him before he could get any farther.

"You're so mean to daddy!"

After a brief scuffle that woke Stark up again, Isshin in a somewhat calmer manner approached Ichigo's bed.

"Now, son," he began seriously and Ichigo mentally groaned, "I don't care if you like men or Nocuous, but I hope you've been using protection because I don't think you're ready for babies-"

Karin hit him again and forcefully dragged him out of the room while Ichigo turned bright red. Kenpachi chuckled lowly and smirked at Ichigo.

"Babies, huh?"

"Shut up."

"I can just see pregnant Ichigo now." Grimmjow said and grinned smugly.

"I said, shut up!"

"A whole bunch of little berries!" Shirosaki crowed and Ichigo kicked him off the bed, waking Stark up who simply snuggled back against Ichigo and fell asleep again instantly.

…

The police investigated Aizen and Ryuu's death, and ruled that it was self defense. Ichigo's boyfriends told him later that the reason it took so long to defeat Aizen was because he could make them see anything he wanted them to see. But he was still unable to defeat all four of them and Stark ended up giving the finishing blow.

It was amazing how little Ichigo knew about Ryuu. His father was a Perfect who raped his mother, who was a Nocuous. His mother hated him and never stopped reminding him that he made her life miserable and that he was as bad as his father. When he was ten, he found his father and killed him. When he was twelve, he killed his mother. Ichigo really liked him, too.

Ichigo ended up running into Rukia who apologized for her brother's behavior and not calling or getting a hold of him. Apparently Byakuya had been keeping her from doing so and she felt like she abandoned him. Ichigo accepted her apology easily and was happy to have her back as a friend. Stark, Shirosaki, Grimmjow and Kenpachi weren't suitable substitutes for just being friends.

The five of them reached a sort of compromise and moved into Grimmjow's house, which was close to the college that Ichigo planned to go to. It was a pretty large house with five bedrooms, but they usually only used one unless they pissed Ichigo off enough for him to kick them out. They got a custom-made bed that easily fit all five of them, but even then they liked to stay pressed against Ichigo.

Sharing wasn't always easy though.

…

"Fuck, Ichigo!" Shirosaki panted as Ichigo moved up and down on his hard cock which ached for relief. Ichigo groaned and steadied his hands on Shirosaki's shoulders while continuing his pleasurable torture.

"Ichi, I'm home!!!"

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow's voice, which hadn't been home for a week because he was away on a business trip.

"Don't ya dare." Shirosaki snarled and before Ichigo could get up to greet him, Shirosaki had pinned Ichigo face down on the mattress and was thrusting in and out of him.

Grimmjow glared at Shirosaki once he found them, but quickly shed his clothes and kissed Ichigo deeply before leaning back and letting Ichigo's mouth slip over him.

"I haven't seen him in a week, the least you could do is wait for me." Grimmjow grumbled, but his bad mood didn't stay long with Ichigo sucking him off and staring up at him lovingly with those big, brown eyes.

"Ichigo…"

…

Ichigo's hands were tied above his head and his legs were bound spread eagle. A ball gag decorated his mouth, he had a cock ring stopping his from coming and his hair was already damp with sweat from Kenpachi's play.

"Kenpachi." A voice growled, but Kenpachi didn't pause his movement from where he was fucking Ichigo as hard and as fast as he could.

"What round are you on?" Stark asked as he eyed Ichigo critically, taken in the cock which cried for attention and the raw skin where the bonds were rubbing his wrists and ankle.

"Sixth, I think." Kenpachi said and leaned down to bite on Ichigo's nipples, making Ichigo cry from behind the ball gag and lift his hips for release.

"Safe word?"

"Mint."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi reached behind him and undid Ichigo's legs so he could hoist them up higher and pound into Ichigo even deeper.

"Tell me, Kenpachi, what good is a safe word if Ichigo can't say it?"

Kenpachi paused his thrusts and Ichigo screamed behind his gag and groaned incomprehensible words as he begged to come.

"Well if he really wanted to…"

Stark sighed.

…

Ichigo lay curled up between Grimmjow and Stark, using Shirosaki's upper torso as a pillow while Kenpachi was already asleep in between his legs. Ichigo stirred slightly in his sleep and nestled deeper against Stark, making both Stark and Grimmjow hold him tighter while Grimmjow spooned closer.

Life wasn't perfect, but it was good enough for them, and they were happy. There were many people in the world, who tried to look down on them for their odd relationship, but all that mattered to them was Ichigo, and all that matter to Ichigo was them.

They might be considered a stain on good society, but to them 'good society' was the stain.

**LINE**

**I really loved writing this story, it was definitely one of my favorites =D**

**I plan on writing lots of little one shots and ficlets that is set in this story, so keep your eyes out for them and **_**tell me what you want to know more about**_**.**

**Some of you may be disappointed with the length of the story, but I promise that the next full length stories I am writing will be longer =)**


End file.
